In the Age of Wolves
by Vulcan Wolf
Summary: Oriana Wolfspell is an animagus from our world who is spellcast by her jealous stepmother into Middle Earth, where she wakes to find herself a black shewolf. Meeting the Fellowship, she sets off on the adventure of a lifetime. DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Oriana!" Oriana Wolfspell clapped both hands over her ears as her stepmother's shriek echoed through their house, "Get down here now!"

"I'm coming! I heard you the first time." She left her room and went onto the landing, "What, Angelina?" Angelina Deshir was flanked by her two children, Issac and Jessica. They were twins and Oriana was convinced they were the children of Satan.

"Don't use that tone of voice with me, young lady! If not for me, you would be out on the streets!" She had to bite her tongue so she didn't say

"If not for you, my father would still be alive!" out loud. She should have known Angelina would likely hear it anyway. "Why you ungrateful little slut!" Angelina hissed. Oriana braced herself, knowing she had just sealed her own doom. Angelina cursed Oriana out of Earth-bound existence by way of a spell very rarely used by anyone in the Magic Communities. The spell she used on Oriana had sub-spells, making it dangerous to attempt breaking the spell at the risk of the Spellbound. In Oriana's case, transfiguration from her human form was part of the spell. Now, there wasn't much Oriana could do as she was ripped out of existence to be dumped Gods knew where, but what she could do, she did quickly. Angelina hadn't quite cast correctly, so Oriana chose her new form and where she wanted to end up just before the spell took full effect and she lost consciousness. She didn't know how long it was before the spell dumped her back into consciousness, but as soon as she hit the ground, Oriana knew that she definitely wasn't in Coral Banner Court anymore. And she wasn't human either. Oriana had four powerful legs, sharp fangs, and a thick pelt of black fur. She had transformed herself into a black she-wolf.

Sitting up, Oriana looked around, "Hmm. This is interesting. Don't think Angelina could find me here." With a chuckle, she got up, shook herself, and set off at a lazy trot, putting her nose to the ground every so often. She hadn't gone far when she felt a jolt of magic. Oriana ground to a halt and sniffed the air. Suddenly, something stirred, scattering leaves. Whatever it was, Oriana was right in its way. She did not move. A moment later, something solid collided with her and she tumbled backwards. There was a muffled yelp of alarm and a moment later, she was nose-to-nose with a rumpled and frightened Halfling. If he was scared, she was more than surprised.

* * *

Frodo didn't know what he'd run into until, crawling to his knees, he found himself staring into a pair of emerald hued eyes surrounded by black fur. A wolf! The wolf remained absolutely still, watching him. Behind him, Frodo could hear Boromir crashing around, shouting his name, trying to find him. If Boromir found him, he'd try to take the Ring again! He clutched the small piece of gold tightly in his hand, looking over his shoulder. The wolf whined, as though trying to speak. Frodo looked back and gulped, "Where…where did you come from?"

_Somewhere far away from here, Frodo. I will not hurt you._ He gave a jump at the sound of a voice in his head, before he realized that it was her voice.

"You can talk?"

_If I need to, I can. Yes._

"You're not…one of his wolves, are you?" he wondered why he was talking to a wolf, who could easily finish him off if she desired. But the wolf shook her head.

_No, Frodo. I do not serve Mordor nor Isengard. I will not use my power to further their dark causes._ Suddenly, she rose to her feet, hackles bristling, teeth bared. She growled low, dangerously, and lowered her head. Frodo heard harsh breathing and curses behind him and flipped over as Boromir came charging into view. The wolf stood over him as a mother protecting her child, eyes pinning Boromir on the spot. The warrior of Gondor stumbled to a halt as he saw her and drew his sword. Frodo saw something in Boromir's green-gray eyes.

"Boromir, stop. Please."

"Frodo?"

"Yes, Boromir. What happened down by the statues?"

"Madness, Frodo. A passing thing. I wanted to beg your forgiveness, even if you will not give it to me." The young Steward fell to his knees, the sword falling from his hand. Frodo saw that Boromir was crying now.

"Do you mean that, Boromir? You nearly took the Ring from me, you would have killed me, had you been able."

"Please, Frodo, please. Forgive me and let me swear again. To protect you, to protect the others, and see the Ring destroyed." Boromir was pleading in earnest now, but Frodo still didn't trust the Man to keep his word. The wild gleam in Boromir's eyes still haunted him. He looked up at the wolf, "Is he telling me the truth?"

_I sense no evil in him anymore. He is only frightened of the evil that would have claimed him and that he has lost forever what little trust you had in him._ She relaxed, _And I sense a deeper sadness for so many wrongs. _Frodo nodded.

"I will forgive you, Boromir."

"Thank you, Frodo!" Boromir sobbed.

"I will forgive you, and keep your oath of loyalty. But I cannot trust you yet, and I cannot go to Mordor in any way but alone."

"You can't go alone, Frodo! It's madness!" Boromir cried, "Take one of us, any one of us! If it seduced me, it will do the same to you, the closer to come to the Gates."

_He is right, Frodo. You will not last long on your own. The Ring has already taxed your strength and your will severely. _The wolf soothed, whining softly now. Suddenly, they heard shouting not far away. The Orcs were nearer now.

"Frodo! Run!" Boromir grabbed his sword and lunged to his feet, eyes hunting for Orc. The first Orcs came into sight and Frodo did just what Boromir had told him and ran. Behind him, he heard Boromir and the wolf hold them off. How long could they fight them? How long before they caught him?

* * *

Suddenly, Oriana felt something behind her. She wheeled around and saw the archer behind her. He wasn't an Uruk archer, he was far too fair of face. His hair was as sunlight on water, his eyes a piercing blue. Oriana realized, as an arrow whistled past her, that he couldn't see her. Instinct drove her towards him as he fought alongside Boromir. Another Man joined them, and a Dwarf. Merry and Pippin were gone, Oriana noticed. Captured. Frodo! Where was he? Frantic, Oriana took off in the direction she had last seen him go. Suddenly, Uruk-hai stormed towards her, carrying a burden. Oriana couldn't attack these, for fear of killing the Ringbearer. Frodo was slung over one's shoulder, half-conscious. The Ring hung freely, swinging like a pendulum.

_Frodo! Frodo, no!_ Oriana cried in her mind. She chased the Uruk-hai back to the clearing, and heard a shout. Then something crashed in the forest. Stones. Oriana put on more speed and when she came back, Oriana saw Boromir standing alone, fighting off the few Uruk-hail left. The hillside had collapsed but he hadn't fallen. The others were nowhere in sight. Had they been captured? She skidded to a halt, panting. Furious, she threw her head back and howled. Boromir fell to his knees, exhausted and wounded, his foes dead at his feet. Oriana wanted to cry, but as a wolf, she could only howl. So, she did.

* * *

When the sound of battle above them had died down, Aragorn was desperate to call out for Boromir. He raised his head a little, "Boromir?" There was no answer, not from the man of Gondor. Aragorn's heart nearly stopped and he crawled to his knees, "Boromir!" Suddenly, a long howl filled the clearing and Aragorn cursed, "Wolves!"

"Aragorn! Don't draw them!" Gimli cried from further down the slide. The echoes hadn't died before the cry was repeated. That's when Aragorn realized something. There was only one wolf in the clearing, and it wasn't hunting prey. The repeated cry was one of fury and despair. A moment later, the howling died.

"Boromir!"

"Aragorn! You're alive!" Boromir cried, appearing above him.

"Help us out!"Aragorn automatically reached for him. Boromir stretched down and grabbed him by the arms, pulling him out of the crevice. Together, they pulled Legolas and Gimli out. Legolas pushed Gimli up first, and began his own climb. Suddenly, a furry black form slid between Aragorn and Boromir and grabbed hold of Legolas, who looked to be the worst of them on account of the fall, by the straps of his quiver. Aragorn was startled to realize that the wolf he'd heard earlier was pulling his friend to safety. Boromir released his hold, and Aragorn did the same. Groaning, Legolas pulled himself up, aided by the wolf, who dragged him away from the edge when he was out. Aragorn looked at Boromir, "Where is Frodo?"

"I don't know. I fear those creatures captured him as they did Merry and Pippin." Boromir shook his head. The wolf whined, nuzzling Legolas's still form.

"The wolf?"

"Found her with Frodo. Don't know where she came from, but she's not a creature of Mordor or Saruman." Boromir said roughly. The wolf's fur was matted with blood, Orc blood. There was a crashing in the trees and they spun around just as a terrified Sam tumbled into the clearing. Aragorn was so relieved, "Sam!"

"Frodo! Where's Frodo?!" he gasped, trembling. Aragorn looked at the gardener, "I'm so sorry, Sam."

"No! We've gotta find him!" Sam cried, trying to break out of his arms.

"Sam, no." Aragorn held fast, "No." Legolas stirred and pushed himself to his knees, aided by the black wolf as she pushed her head under his arm.

The Elven prince looked at the wolf and smiled, stroking her head, "Hannad, meldis." She wagged her tail slowly and tugged on his sleeve. He laughed and got to his feet slowly, "Alright, Elendûr." He looked at them, "She says we have no time to waste. Three of our friends are in danger."

"Did you hit your head on a rock when you fell, Legolas?" Gimli looked at his friend warily, "Wolves don't talk."

"Of course they do! All animals can speak if they so desire, sir Dwarf." Legolas smiled so broadly Aragorn wondered the same as Gimli. But he'd known Legolas long enough not to really let it bother him. They returned to the river to regroup and gather whatever gear they might need. As he was sorting his own gear, he was alarmed to hear a loud splash. Legolas looked up and laughed, "Look." Turning to look over his shoulder, Aragorn could see that the wolf had taken a running leap into the water and was paddling around.

He chuckled and shook his head, "I suppose a layer of Orc blood didn't suit our friend."

"Elendûr, tula!" Legolas whistled. Obediently, the wolf trotted to his side after shaking herself off. Shaking his head, Aragorn led them on the hunt for Merry, Pippin, and Frodo.

Aragorn sat before the fire, listening to the others sleep. Sam and Boromir lay dead to the world, who lay near each other for warmth. Legolas sat by him, reclining against the wolf, who lay with her head on Aragorn's lap. He smiled and ruffled her fur affectionately. She had hunted for them tonight, bringing in two fat rabbits. For her troubles, they had eaten well. Suddenly, the hair on the back of his neck stood on end and he looked up sharply. Something was out there. He reached for his knife, skin atingle, "Legolas. Wake up." As he spoke, he saw several pinpoints of glittering light beyond the light of the flames. Eyes. A faint howl reached him, and the wolf raised her head, ears pricked.

Legolas opened his eyes slowly, "It's her pack." As she woofed softly, he loosened his grip. Sam and Boromir hadn't even stirred. A moment later, several wolves entered light. They greeted the black wolf as they would have a pack leader before settling around the fire. An old grayed wolf settled beside Aragorn on his other side, his head resting on Aragorn's foot. A white female snuggled in between Sam and Boromir. Three or four pups tumbled together, yelping. The old male growled softly and they calmed. The others curled together, soon asleep. Two identical gray wolves sat up, eyes and ears alert. Content that they were in no danger and their guards would alert them if anything came too near the camp, Aragorn laid down cautiously. The gray male nuzzled his shoulder, forcing him to brace himself up for a moment. When the old one crawled under his shoulders and head, Aragorn smiled. Well, at least he had a pillow. They all slept well that night and were undisturbed. With the dawn, Aragorn found that one of the pups, a little bundle of black fur with a white band around the neck and white on the face and muzzle, had crawled onto his chest during the night. There were also more wolves than there had been. He counted and came up with nearly twenty wolves. Ten wolves made one pack. There were five more this morning. When Sam woke up to find himself covered by the white wolf in the first pack, he panicked. The wolf looked at him, sniffing curiously.

Sam looked at Aragorn, "Wh…where did they come from, Strider?"

"I don't know. At least nine of them belong to our black guide. The other five must be part of a second pack." Aragorn yawned and sat up, displacing his small companion. He patted the old one's flank appreciatively and stretched. Legolas slept still, his hair a stark contrast to the young female's black fur. The white wolf sniffed Sam's feet and licked the tough soles, causing the Hobbit to yelp.  
As the skilled tongue slid between his toes, Sam giggled, "Hey now! No need for that!" Obviously, the white one thought otherwise and continued her ministrations. It wasn't long before Sam was rolling with laughter. It was good to hear him laugh again, Aragorn decided as he made a small meal of lembas and miruvor. The white female must have found him quite fascinating, or in desperate need of attention, because she moved from feet to face. Finally, rather damp, and very happy, Sam pushed her away and sat up. The pups barked excitedly and mobbed him, vying for his attention. When they were all awake and refreshed, Aragorn got them on the move again. Most of the wolves vanished about midmorning, but the majority stayed. Around noon, the black female returned with the hunters. She carried something in her jaws.

Aragorn knelt, "What do you have, melis?" She dropped two objects into his hand, a chain and a cloakpin. He lifted the chain and swallowed hard as the Ring slid before his eyes.

Legolas knelt beside him and stroked her fur, "She says they found those about three miles to the west of here and the Uruk-hai move north. There were footprints moving away from the main tracks, so the Hobbits were alive when they dropped these." Aragorn nodded and looked at her.

"Thank you, melis. I wish I knew your name." Legolas smiled at him, "She likes her Elvish name."

"Elendûr? It means Black Star."

"Exactly." Legolas got up and scanned the horizon, "If we followed the trail, we should gain them in a day." Aragorn nodded and looked over his shoulder, "Boromir, Sam, we have them!" Sam stumbled to his knees, shaking his head, "I can't go no further…not this way." Boromir paused beside the Hobbit and looked at him, "What if someone carried you, Sam?"

"Huh?" Sam looked up at him. Aragorn grinned, "That's an idea, Boromir." The Man of Gondor shrugged off his shield and lifted Sam to his feet, "Put your arms around my neck and your legs around my waist, Sam."

"You don't have to carry me, sir." Sam murmured even as he climbed onto Boromir's back. Boromir chuckled, "I used to carry my little brother all around the White City. You will not be a hindrance." Aragorn took up Boromir's pack and shield, "Let's keep moving." The black wolf pawed his hand, whining. He looked at her, "What is it, Elendûr?" She nosed his pocket where he had put the Ring and looked at him. He frowned, "You want to carry it?"

"Let her, Aragorn. She's less likely to fall prey to it's call than any of us are." Legolas said. Aragorn sighed and knelt again, slipping the chain over her head, "Keep it safe for us." Elendûr licked his hand reassuringly and they set off. That night, they did not rest. With their quarry so near, they had no desire to stop.

* * *

Frodo wondered often, as they were carried across the plains, if he had been right to drop the Ring. Perchance Aragorn and the others would find it and know what it was meant to tell them. He wondered, too, if his wolf friend from Amon Hen was still with Boromir or if she had moved on. As they had carried him away, he thought he had seen her watching them from beneath the undergrowth. He had told Merry and Pip about her, and they both wanted to see her. Then, he noticed that they were being followed. He made out a familiar shape behind them, flanked by others. He had to smile, "Pippin! Merry! They followed us! The whole lot of them!"

"Huh?" Pippin craned his head, "Wolves?"

"Behind us!" Frodo whispered excitedly. The Uruk-hai had been double-timing it since they had picked up Aragorn's scent, but his friends had not fallen behind. That night, they camped under the trees of Fangorn Forest. Frodo was reminded of the Old Forest in Buckland.

The Uruk-hai dumped their captives and left them. The one, Baglor, shook himself, "We ain't goin' no further till we've 'ad a breather."

Uglúk, who had taken over after Lurtz had been killed, straightened, "Get a fire going!" The Uruk-hai and orcs began to hack away at the trees with their axes. Frodo winced, ducking his head.

Pippin crawled towards Merry, who lay a little way away, "Merry! Merry!"

"I think we might have made a mistake leaving the Shire, Pippin." Merry groaned as Frodo crept closer. A rumbling sound was heard in the trees, a groaning. Pippin's head shot up, "What's making that noise?"

"It's the trees." Frodo whispered.

"What?"

"You remember the Old Forest? On the borders of Buckland?" Merry pitched in. Pippin nodded eagerly.

Frodo looked at the trees, "Folk used to say that there was something in the water that made the trees grow tall, and come alive."

His cousin's eyes grew wide, "Alive?"

"Trees that could whisper, talk to each other, even move." Frodo added.

"I'm starving." Baglor growled, tossing aside a lump of bread. "We ain't 'ad nothin' but maggoty bread for three stinkin' days!" Frodo looked at his cousins . Hungry Uruk-hai was not good.

"Yeah!" a scrawny Orc whined, "Why can't we have some meat?" almost instantly, Frodo and his cousins were the focus of attention, "What about them? They're freshshsh!"

Uglúk backhanded him, "They are not for eating, Roc!" The cousins were hauled off their feet and held fast.

"What about their legs? They don't need those." Roc's comrade Grishnákh snapped his teeth, "Ooh! They look tasty!"

"Get back!" Uglúk snarled, shoving him away.

**I'm going to die!** Frodo thought frantically as Roc eyed him up.

"Just a mouthful?" Uglúk beheaded him for his troubles.

"Looks like meat's back on the menu boys!" he roared. The Uruk-hai and Orcs cheered and started tearing into Roc, intestines flying, taking their eyes off the hobbits for a while. They were knocked off their feet, but no one noticed.

"Pippin, Frodo, let's go!" Merry hissed. Their hands still bound, the hobbits crawled away. Suddenly a foot came down onto Merry, pinning him to the ground. Pippin and Frodo flipped over.

Grishnákh chortled, "Go? Call for help. Squeal! No-one's gonna save you now!" Suddenly, a spear hit Grishnákh. Mayhem ensued as riders burst out from their hiding places and ambushed the Orcs.

Frodo looked at his cousins, an idea forming, "Pippin! Merry! Come on!" The hobbits tried to escape from the pandemonium to the forest, dodging bodies and stomping feet, falling and stumbling. Suddenly, Frodo hit the ground, tripped by a body. He rolled over and looked up at a pair of thrashing hooves bearing down on him, "Aah!"

"Frodo!" Pippin yelled as he rolled out of the way just in time. His cousins dragged him to his feet. They cut their bonds on a fallen axe-blade and shook off the ropes. Their hands freed, the hobbits ran away from the battle scene, dodging under a horse and trying to stay out of harm's way. As they fled, Grishnákh grabbed Pippin by his belt and clung on. Frodo drew Sting and struck the Orc. He let go, howling, and they bolted.

"The trees!" Merry cried, "Make for the trees!" Frodo looked over his shoulder as they dove into the cover of the forest and hoped they would be safe. He didn't want Grishnákh or Baglor coming after them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Fellowship still chased after the Uruk-hai. Dawn had broken on the desolate plains of Rohan. They drew to a halt on a ridge and looked over the land. The wolves gathered with them, all senses alert.

Legolas frowned, looking at the sky, "A red sun rises. Blood has been spilt this night." They stood for a moment, contemplating the fate of their friends. The silence was broken by a mute thunder. Horses. Aragorn quickly got them to hide behind a cluster of boulders. A large group of horse-men appeared, galloping quickly with their banners flying. Aragorn came out of hiding as they passed, followed by Legolas, Gimli and Boromir.

"Riders of Rohan!" he called, "What news from the Mark?" At a signal from the Captain at the lead, the riders made a quick turn and headed towards them, surrounding them in an ever-tightening circle. As the Riders stopped, the Fellowship found themselves at spear-point.

The Captain rode up to them, and eyed them warily, "What business do you have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!"

"Give me your name, horsemaster, and I shall give you mine." Gimli said stoutly, gripping his axe.

The Captain dismounted and drew his sword, "I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground."

Legolas notched an arrow to his bow in the time it would have taken to blink, "You would die before your stroke fell if you lay a hand to him, Éomer!" Aragorn stepped between them, hoping Elendûr and her wolves would stay out of the way.

"We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your King." He bowed his head, "I'm Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Gloin, and Boromir, Captain of Gondor."

"Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe. Not even his own kin." The spears were withdrawn. Éomer looked at them sadly, "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over this land. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished." His gaze grew hard, "The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets."

"Oi! Leave my friends alone!" Sam's voice reached them, "Move! Out of my _way_, already!" the Hobbit charged into view, waving his sword, "Don't you touch them!"

"We are not spies." Aragorn said, mentally counting until Elendûr made an appearance, "We track a band of Uruk-Hai westward across the plain. They have taken three of our friends captive."

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night." Éomer said solemnly. Gimli looked at Sam, "But there were three Hobbits, did you see three Hobbits with them?"

"They would be small, only children to your eyes. Sam is one of them." Aragorn provided.

"We left none alive." Éomer shook his head, "We piled the carcasses and burned them." He pointed off in the distance, where they could see the Uruk-hai pile, still smoking. Sam grew broodingly silent as Gimli looked at Éomer, "Dead?"

"I am sorry." Éomer said, truly apologetic for not paying more attention during the ambush, "Hasufel! Arod! Genulf!" Three horses paced forward and he took the reins of the white one, "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell." He mounted, donning his helmet, "Look for your friends, but do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands." There was a stir near the boulders and the Riders parted nervously, their horses shying. Aragorn turned to see that many of Elendûr's wolves had come into view, standing on the rocks. Elendûr and the old gray padded forward, flanked by the twins and the white female. Weapons were drawn, but Aragorn shook his head.

"These wolves do not serve Saruman nor Mordor. They have guided us this far and found signs of our friends."

"You are a most unusual man, Aragorn. You travel with two men I count my friends, Boromir of Gondor and Legolas of Mirkwood. You are guided by wolves. Perchance they will bring change to the fortunes of Rohan."

"If the Little Ones lived through the ambush, Elendûr and her wolves will surely find them." Boromir said, stroking Elendûr's head.

Éomer nodded, "I hope that we may meet again, Aragorn." The riders turned aside and rode out of sight. Aragorn looked at his companions.

"Let us search for Frodo and the cousins. I doubt they were slaughtered last night."

"That's optimistic of you." Boromir mused as he lifted a tearful Sam onto Genulf's back. Legolas and Gimli rode together on Arod, and Aragorn mounted Hasufel.

They reached the burning carcasses at about noon, and Gimli started to shift through the smouldering pile, seeking some proof of the Hobbits. Elendûr and her wolves fanned out, noses to the ground. There was no sign of them, and Sam fell to his knees in tears. Legolas whispered a prayer for them, "Hiro hyn hîdh." Aragorn kicked a charred helmet in frustration, watched it sail a good three feet or more before it hit the ground with a dull clatter

"We failed them." Sam whimpered. Aragorn fell to his knees and bowed his head. Something in the grass caught his eye and he straightened, tracing an imprint in the trampled grass.

"A Hobbit lay here... and the other." He found traces, scuff-marks, "They crawled. Their hands were bound." He picked up a frayed rope, "Their bonds were cut and they ran over here... they were followed." Aragorn got to his feet, "The tracks lead away from the battle, into... Fangorn Forest." The wolves had gathered under the trees, hackles raised, their teeth bared.

Gimli blanched, "Fangorn! What madness drew them there?" Elendûr put her nose to the ground for a moment and pawed at the grass. She caught a scent and raised her head, howling. The wolves vanished into the trees, and Aragorn looked at the others, "They found something. Come on." They followed the wolves, wary of the trees in Fangorn.

* * *

Having fled into Fangorn, Frodo had quickly realized that they were not as safe as he would have liked them to be. He and his cousins had been forced to climb the nearest trees to escape from Grishnákh, who had come after them and pulled Merry out of his tree. Frodo clung to the tree for dear life, glancing over his shoulder, "Merry! Get up!" 

"Aaaagh!" Merry scrambled away from Grishnákh, who slashed at him. Suddenly, the forest echoed with an eerie howl. Grishnákh froze, as they all did.

Frodo smiled, "The wolves!" Sure enough, Grishnákh was bowled off his feet by a sleek black wolf. An old gray wolf trotted over to Merry as the wolves tore Grishnákh to pieces, and nosed him up.

Frodo climbed down, "Come on, Pip! They came! _Garaf_, _melis_!" The black wolf he'd met on Parth Galen bowled him off his feet, licking him furiously. He giggled, "Stop! That tickles!"

_Frodo, you're safe! Aragorn will be so relieved! _She cried happily. He looked at her as she held him, "You've seen Aragorn?"

_Yes. He's in Fangorn. Ooh, Frodo, I'm so glad you're alright! _she let him sit up and he threw his arms around her, "He must have given you a name?"

_Legolas liked Elendûr. So did I. _she laughed

"Black Star! He named you Black Star!" Frodo buried his face in her fur, inhaling the tangy forest scent.

"Frodo?" Pippin asked timidly. Frodo looked at his cousin, "Pippin, this is Elendûr. She's the one who helped Boromir."

_Taunis is the one who is with Merry. Korin and Klath are the gray twins. Whitestar is the white one there with Taunis. _Elendûr said, naming the wolves. _Zeray is in the shadows. The others stayed with your companions. They will not find us, though. _Frodo knew they had to keep moving. Who knew what else lurked in Fangorn. He nodded and got to his feet, gripping Elendûr's fur. His fingers slid around the chain she wore and he smiled. So she had found the Ring. White Mathet, a magnificent creature the color of new snow with eyes Elvish blue, scratched at the roots of the tree he and Pippin had climbed into to escape Grishnákh. Frodo watched as the tree trembled, swayed, and then moved! It lifted a great rooted foot and moved! Merry and Pippin yelped and clung to each other. Taunis and the twins surrounded them, and Taunis "spoke". A pair of great yellow eyes peered down at him and at the wolves.

"Hoo-room! Who are you, mmm?" the tree spoke _very _slowly in the strangest voice Frodo had ever heard. Elendûr bowed to the tree, "I am Elendûr, Alpha Minor of the Fangorn Wolves. This is Frodo, he is a Hobbit from the Shire far north of Fangorn. He and his companions, cousins, mean the Ents no harm. They are not Orcs, however small they appear. We are looking for the White Wizard."

"The White Wizard?"

"Yes. Have you seen him? It is he that is called The Wanderer." Taunis spoke then, startling Frodo and his cousins. Of course he would talk! Hadn't Elendûr just spoken to the Ent? The Ent made a strange sound and reached down, picking Frodo up in one long, branchy hand. "And what would _you _have to do with the Great White Wizard?"

"He's our friend, if you speak of the one I think you do! We called him Gandalf once!" Merry shouted.

Frodo gulped, "It's true. But he died in Moria."

"It would take more than a Balrog to kill Mithrandir, dear little Hobbit! Your friend is alive and well!" Taunis called up, "Treebeard, will you carry the Hobbits? It is too far for them to walk!"

"I trust you…Wise Taunis of the Wolves. I will do as you ask of me." Treebeard mused. Frodo felt the tight grasp loosen and found himself lifted onto a perch atop Treeberd's branches. Merry and Pippin climbed up and they got as comfortable as they could. Frodo looked down to see Elendûr and her wolves, "What about you, Elendûr? Aren't you coming with us?"

"Of course we are! We'll find Gandalf much faster than Treebeard!" one of the twins called up. So, they went off into Fangorn. Frodo talked with Treebeard, telling him the stories of the Old Forest, and wondered if perhaps the Entwives didn't live in the Old Forest. It would make sense.

"If you ever decide to leave Fangorn, Treebeard, come to the Old Forest. I think you might find your Entwives." He said, "Some of the people say that the trees there can talk and move like you. They think it's the water."

"Hmm. You…may be right, young…Master Frodo." Treebeard nodded, "I will…go to your Old Forest…someday. Perhaps."

"Oh wouldn't that be a sight? A real walking tree in the Old Forest!" Pippin cheered, "Then the stories would all be true!" Frodo looked at Merry and laughed.

* * *

Aragorn paced the clearing where he and the others had made camp for the night, glancing towards the trees. Elendûr and five of her wolves had been missing since they had caught Frodo's scent and he was worried that something had happened to them. The white and red pup left off playing with her siblings and cousins and bounded over to him, prancing at his feet, "What's wrong, Strider? What's wrong?" Aragorn looked at her and crouched, "I'm worried, Little One." 

"About Elendûr? Don't worry about her, she'll take care of them." The pup, her name was Ghost he remembered, climbed into his arms and licked him. He smiled, "I suppose you're right. Wolves are cautious creatures by nature."

"And we're more than that!" Ghost's red cousin Rocco yipped as his sister Mysti pounced on him. Legolas arched an eyebrow but remained silent. Dom, Ghost's brother, just watched his siblings and cousins with a somewhat disgusted look from where he lay sprawled on Legolas's feet. Suddenly, black Duoro raised his head and growled, "Quiet! All of you!" Aragorn looked at the older male, "What is it, Duoro?"

"Someone comes near. Tek, stay alert." Ardeth snarled. Red Tek padded over to Duoro as Naran and Azama rounded up Luor. The pups must have spotted the intruder, for they huddled together, whining. Ghost pressed against Aragorn, hiding her face as the horses whinnied in agitation. A moment later, a cloaked figure emerged from the trees. Duoro and the adults flattened themselves, growling. Azama bared her teeth, "Who are you? Show yourself!" The figure remained silent as he reached out one hand. Azama writhed, whimpering. Legolas sprang to his feet, an arrow notched to his bowstring, "Speak! Or die standing!" Aragorn caught a flicker of blue under the gray hood and frowned, getting up slowly, "Legolas, no. Duoro, come away." The wolves backed off, still snarling. Azama fled, tail between her legs, behind the protection Legolas offered her. The pups were closest to the stranger and tried to make themselves as small as possible. But as the man approached their campfire, he raised his head, "I mean no harm to your company, young King." Aragorn frowned, "Who are you?"

"My name is Sirus." The man said softly, pushing his hood back, "I have heard the cries of the Fangorn Wolves among these trees. Why are they here?"

"Companions of ours were captured. The wolves have gone to track them and their pursuers." Aragorn sat down again, "Sit down, friend. Perhaps you can give us news. Have you seen them?"

"_I _have not seen them, but my pride has seen them." Sirus sat down gingerly. Legolas and Boromir kept their weapons close while Duoro spread out the wolves to keep guard. Aragorn looked at Sirus, "You have a very unusual name, my friend. More befitting one of Elendûr's wolves."

"Indeed." the old man mused, "Though I feel this to be good fortune that I have happened upon your company, Aragorn. There may be ways you and I can aid each other."

"We don't help the servants of Darkness, Sirus! You know that well!" Duoro snarled, "Go back to your Pridelands and leave us in peace!"

"Why do you believe that I have fallen so low as to serve the Darkness, Duoro? I have never served it and I will die before I allow any of my pack to serve it." Sirus said sadly. Aragorn looked at Duoro, "You know each other?"

"Yes. Sirus, for all his human appearances, is the leader of the Avati Clan. I have never known them to come to us for anything save trouble." Duoro snarled. Boromir, who now guarded the pups, frowned, "You speak of _the _Avati Pride? They roam these plains protecting the people from danger!"

"You are wrong, Son of Gondor. I know Sirus and his kind too well! If there is trouble in Rohan, they are the cause of it!"

"Duoro! Stop!" Aragorn snapped, "Boromir, what do you know?"

"It's not what, it's _who_ I know, Aragorn. Tabu gave me safe passage to the Gap of Rohan during my journey to Rivendell." Boromir shook his head, "Because of her, I was not set upon by Isengard's creatures." Sirus nodded, smiling wisely, "She wished you had not left us so soon, Boromir. She enjoyed your company a great deal."

"Who is…Tabu?" Legolas ventured curiously. Boromir looked over his shoulder and smiled, "Why not see for yourself?" A moment later, a beautiful white she-wolf melted from the shadows and padded over to Boromir. Aragorn arched an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"Tabu, these are my friends and companions." Boromir smiled as the wolf rubbed her head on his chest. She looked at Aragorn and bowed her head, "You travel in honorable company, Boromir. But what of the Hill of Seeing?"

"A grievous mischance I will never fall prey to again, Tabu." Boromir shook his head, "Ever." Aragorn smiled, "Wasn't it Elendûr who helped you?"

"And Frodo. That is why I came so far. Because I wasn't watching him, he was captured."

"Elendûr? The black Alpha of the Kaludar Wolves?" Tabu raised her head from where it lay in Boromir's lap. She looked at Sirus, "She's here, Father. Yundi saw them with three Halflings. Treebeard has taken them to find the Wanderer."

"Yundi should not have been stalking them."

"Tell _him _that." Tabu growled. Aragorn laughed at the tone of her voice, "A trouble-maker?"

"As much trouble as Rocco and Mysti."

"Hey!" Mysti poked her head out, "I'm _not _like Yundi!"

"More than you'd think."

Mysti pounced, "No I'm _not_!" Aragorn laughed as Tabu pinned Mysti with one paw.

"It looks to me like the Kaludar and the Avati know each other well." he chuckled, feeling more at ease than he had before.

* * *

Oriana looked around as she drew to a halt. Taunis and the others were a short way behind her, just out of sight. She wasn't alone, though. Her hackles prickled, and she turned her head sharply as something moved to her left. Flattening herself, she laid her ears back and waited. 

_Come on. I know you're here. Come out already._ She muttered to herself. Suddenly, there was a flash of white just to her left and she wheeled around, springing into action. She collided head on with something several times her size, but she had enough momentum in her leap to get the upper hand. She rolled with her contender, fighting him. She rolled away under a swipe of his paw and crouched, coiled to spring. Her face stung and she felt the blood in her fur. Oriana flattened her ears against her skull and sprang at him, howling. They went flying again, wrestling and striking like mad things. She was flipped over his shoulder, but she spun around and sprang onto his back, digging her claws and teeth into his shoulders. He roared with pain, and collapsed. She went flying and landed near a tree. Oriana lay gasping for breath, groaning. Her opponent wasn't much better. She looked at him, "Who are you?"

"My name is Ihati."

"What are you doing in Fangorn Forest? This isn't your territory."

"The Avati Clans protects all of Rohan. It is you who trespasses here, Wolf." He snarled, getting to his feet slowly.

Oriana shook herself, "I am not trespassing. I'm trying to get my friends to safety before they fall into the hands of Saruman."

"And who are you to say so?"

"I am Elendûr Meldis, Alpha of the Kaludar Wolves. Wise Taunis and his pack are mine."

"Elendûr? _The _Black Alpha?" Ihati shook his mane, "Taunis and Sirus will destroy us both!" Oriana bowed her head. Ihati nuzzled her shoulder with his head, "I am sorry we fought, Elendûr. We will have quite a lot of explaining to do." Oriana looked at him and sighed. She had scratched him above the eye during their fight, a mark that would scar. Ihati lowered his head, "Hold still, Elendûr." She winced as he licked the wound on her face. When he pulled away, she collapsed. Their fight had drawn attention, and not just from Oriana's company. As her five wolves appeared, so too did eight Avati Wolves. There were too many to fight, and four of the wolves were pups. She wouldn't let her Clan slay the young of another, no matter what the cost in the future. Ihati stood over her, guarding her from his Clanmates.

The oldest of the wolves looked at her, then at Taunis, "Have we not moved beyond this hostility between our clans, Taunis? Or are we doomed to forever hate?"

"As long as you accuse us of trespassing on our own lands, there can be no treaty between us, Iara!" Taunis snarled, "We have told you that Fangorn is well-protected by the Eldar Wolves. There is no need of your kind."

"Then let us finish it!" a younger wolf growled, "You saw what the black one did to Ihati! Let us finish this once and for all!"

Oriana moaned and looked up at Ihati, "I can't…let them do this."

"Taunis, look at Elendûr! She cannot defend herself!" Korin snapped, "This creature will destroy her!"

"Ihati, please." Oriana trembled. If the Eldar Wolves and the Avati Wolves fell to blows, it would only end in bloodshed. Sensing the disturbances, the trees began groaning. Suddenly, the young wolves sprang across the distance separating the two clans and knocked Whitestar into a tree. Zeray howled and charged. The others fell into a frenzy, and Oriana wept. Ihati crouched and nuzzled her, "Roll over, Elendûr, come towards me." She rolled onto her belly and crawled onto Ihati's shoulders. He got up slowly and made his way into the trees. Treebeard would end the battle soon, when he arrived. When the sounds of fighting were far behind them, Ihati put her down in the shallows of the stream that ran through Fangorn. She whimpered, "It's so cold!"

"I know, I know. But the waters of the Entstream are known for healing properties." Ihati murmured, holding her in the water with one paw, "If you do not relax, you will go into shock and then a coma. You have hunted many days, and the first battle you fought still haunts you." The water ran red around her for quite some time, and she felt dizzy. Finally, the water became clear again. Ihati told her to drink, and she did. When she had drunk her fill and the dizziness was gone, he carried her to higher ground and laid her atop a rock that faced the sunlight. As he turned to leave, she raised her head slowly, "Ihati, where are you going?"

"To take my own advice and see what became of the battle. Sleep here, you'll be safe until I return." Ihati said reassuringly before vanishing into the trees. Oriana closed her eyes and soon drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

Frodo sat between Taunis and the queen of the Avati. The fighting had stopped some time ago, and wounds were being tended now. Everything had ended when they realized that Elendûr had gone missing, as had one of the Avati. Suddenly, there was a stir in the trees and Frodo looked up to see a white wolf emerge from the shadows. He looked around the clearing, eyes flashing dangerously. Whitestar blocked him, "Where is she, Ihati? What did you do with Elendûr? Did you leave her body to rot in the forest?" 

"Move, Whitestar. I have no desire to harm you, but if you accuse me falsely again, I know Taunis would not forgive me." The wolf, Ihati, sidestepped Whitestar, only to be blocked by the twins. Frodo got up, "Stop it! Korin, Klath! Leave him alone!"

"You trust an enemy, Little One? You are more a fool than I thought!" Whitestar spat, slinking away from Ihati. Frodo drew Sting and shoved between the twins and Ihati, forcing them back, "I said leave…Ihati…alone! I mean it! What would Gandalf say if he saw this?"

"I would say that I have never been more disappointed in my wolves in all the time they have guarded these lands against Darkness." The familiar booming voice startled all of them and Frodo spun around as the man himself stepped from the trees. He had seen Gandalf angry before, but never like this. Frodo noticed that he wore all white now and carried a new staff. Gandalf looked around the gathering, eyes flashing. He looked at Taunis and Iara, "Why did you do nothing to stop them? You are their leaders! It is your job to watch them!"

"There was no stopping them, Gandalf. Once they tasted blood, there was nothing to do but stand aside." Iara said coolly.

Taunis snorted, "Nothing! Hah! You struck first, Iara."

"Did we?"

"Darshia attacked Whitestar! What would you call that?" Korin snarled, glaring at the young she-wolf. Frodo wanted to cry he was so angry. He picked up a small rock and threw it at Korin, "Stop it! Stop it!" Startled, Korin barely ducked the small missile. It struck Darshia between the eyes and knocked her over backwards. He certainly had their attention now. He looked at them, "I have heard too many people arguing over the stupidest things! Kingships and ascendance rights, feuds that are ages old and absolutely ridiculous! Have I forgotten anything, Gandalf?"

"No, you haven't. We haven't come to blows among our own, have we?"

"Not unless you count what happened to Legolas and Boromir in the Brown Lands." Frodo grinned, recalling the night of one of the worst storms he'd seen in years. Boromir and Legolas had been banished from camp by Aragorn and told not to come back until they had made peace. The two must have had a terrific tumble, because Boromir had sported a nasty bruise under his left eye and Legolas had bruised his temple. Not to mention a collection of scratches and bitemarks. Gandalf shook his head, "Indeed, but that was to be expected. I suppose I should be grateful it didn't fall to Gimli." He looked at the two clans, "As for you, my most trusted guardians, this is unacceptable. Fangorn Forest belongs to all of you, not just to the Avati. Nor does it belong just to the Kaludar. It is the same for all of Rohan." The clan animals seemed to know what Gandalf meant and several uneasy looks passed between them.

"What are you going to do, Gandalf?" Taunis asked, shifting his weight. Gandalf smirked, an all-too-familiar expression the three Hobbits knew well. He looked at Frodo, eyes alight, "Tell me, Frodo, what did Aragorn do with Legolas and Boromir?"

"He banished them from camp and told them not to return until they had reached an agreement of some kind."

"Did they?"

"Not without a few marks to tell it, but they did." Pippin chimed. Gandalf looked at the clan creatures, "Who struck the first blows?"

"Darshia and Whitestar went first. Sith came after her and it just went on from there. It kept going until we realized that Ihati and Elendûr were missing." Frodo mused, frowning. Gandalf arched an eyebrow, "Oh? Well then, that makes my decision easier. Where is the Ring, Frodo?"

"With Elendûr. She picked it up, and I never thought to take it back." Frodo didn't know how Gandalf would take that news. Gandalf just smiled, "Very well. We will find Elendûr and you may take the Ring back. Then we will send you on your way to Mordor."

"You're not sending him alone, are you?" Merry shoved forward. Gandalf shook his head, "Oh no, Merry. Not at all. Frodo will have company enough on his journey. As for you two, Treebeard will take care of you until we need you again." The Ent scooped the cousins up and looked at Gandalf, "The young wolf sleeps by the stream. Quickbeam is with her." Gandalf nodded, "Keep them out of danger, Treebeard. And don't let them talk you to boredom." Frodo had to clamp both hands over his mouth to keep from laughing out loud at the pained expressions on his cousins' faces.

As Treebeard went off, he waved, "Be careful, Merry! Take care of Pippin!" When Treebeard was gone, Gandalf smiled.

"Now it time for us to be on our way. Ihati, do you know where Elendûr sleeps?"

"I took her to the stream, Gandalf, and told her to rest." Ihati bowed his head, and Frodo saw the wounds on his shoulders. He went closer and touched the ragged wound on his shoulderblade, "Did Elendûr do this to you?"

"We both look worse than we are, Little One. She is nearly healed." Ihati smiled. Frodo looked at him, "How?"

"The waters of the Entstreams are known to possess healing qualities as well as other benefits." Gandalf winked, "They say the water makes the trees grow tall."

Frodo laughed, "I'm glad Merry and Pippin weren't here to hear you say that! They'd drink it dry!" With a lighter heart, Frodo followed Gandalf into the trees. The wolves followed them in silence. It was nearly sunset when they found Elendûr. She was indeed asleep, and soundly. Frodo went to her and slipped the chain over her head.

She stirred and her eyes flickered open, "Frodo?"

"Don't get up, Elendûr." He stroked her thick fur, "You're not well."

"Fighting a wolf twice my size and weight can do that." She quipped. Frodo slipped the chain over his head and tucked the ring into his shirt. It felt heavier than he remembered, and he sighed sadly.

"I'm going to miss you, Elendûr. But Gandalf will take care of you."

"You aren't leaving yet, Frodo." She smiled. Frodo got up and looked at Gandalf.

"Now what?"

"Now we sleep. Tomorrow, we will find the rest of the Fellowship and hopefully the rest of Elendûr's Clan." Gandalf's eyes sparkled, "And we will send you on your way."

"Oh. Well, at least I'll sleep tonight." Frodo looked around, wondering where it would be most comfortable to sleep. Finally, he decided to sleep with Elendûr. She provided a rather nice pillow and much needed warmth. Sometime in the night, Ihati joined them and Frodo slept much better than he had since leaving Lothlorien. Even the Ring didn't bother him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Aragorn looked around as he led his troop further into Fangorn. Ever since they had come upon the battle site, he had been alert for any danger. Suddenly, the wolves began snarling. Storm and the pups fled to safety behind his legs and those of Boromir. He looked down at Ghost, who poked her head out between his boots and laid her ears flat, growling. It was funny to see such a small creature being so fierce, he thought with a smile. Legolas had an arrow notched on his bow, and Boromir had his shield and sword in hand. Gimli hefted his axe and muttered in Dwarvish. He saw movement in the trees around them, "Be on your guard. Whatever happened to Elendûr could easily happen to us."

"No telling me twice." Ardeth growled, "Come out, cowards! Come out where we can see you!"

"Cowards? What makes us cowards?" a familiar voice filtered from the shadows behind them. Aragorn saw Sirus' eyes widen and the older man looked at him. He frowned, what was it? Sirus tipped his head to the side, "Elendûr. She's not alone. The White Wizard accompanies her." Aragorn gripped his sword, "We must not let him cast us Spellbound. Turn now! Turn!" he shouted, spinning around. The wolves sprang at attackers Aragorn couldn't see for the flare of light that filled the clearing. He heard them howling, cries that died to whimpers. His sword grew too hot to hold and he dropped it. Legolas cried out in Elvish and misfired his bow as Gimli threw his axe. Boromir yelped in pain and cursed as he dropped his sword.

"Why have you drawn weapons? We did not come to fight." A voice that didn't belong to Elendûr sounded from the light that had half-blinded Aragorn and his companions. He shielded his eyes, "How do we know that?"

"Had we come to fight, my wolves would already have killed you all where you stand. Alas, I have not done so." The man continued, "I have someone with me who much desires to see his friends."

"Frodo! Let him go!" Sam cried. The man laughed, "I haven't hurt him, Samwise. Fear not of that."

"Before you ask, this is not Saruman, as you believe him to be." Elendûr spoke, and the light faded, "But rather a very old and long missed friend." Aragorn blinked as his eyes adjusted to the lack of light, and made out a white figure standing atop the nearby rocks. Two figures flanked him on either side and one stood before him. On his right, a black wolf, on his left, a white wolf. And before him, a Hobbit. But it wasn't any of those three that Aragorn watched. As Elendûr's Clans greeted her, he approached the stranger, who was in fact no stranger at all. He shook his head, chuckling, "What happened? Did hell spit you out?"

"Not quite so extreme, Aragorn. I climbed out, if you must know. The Balrog is dead, and will trouble no more." Gandalf looked extremely smug and Aragorn closed his eyes for a moment, "Oh why did I ask?"

"Because you wanted to know." Elendûr quipped cheerfully. Aragorn looked at the black wolf, "I wasn't talking to you."

"So?" she wagged her tail. He shook his head and looked at his amused companions. Gandalf chuckled, "We still have business to settle. Merry and Pippin are with Treebeard, but what of Frodo and Sam?"

"Let them go." Taunis spoke up, looking at the two Hobbits. Aragorn nodded, knowing it was best if they did not travel together. Elendûr looked at her clans, "Those who were chosen to guide and guard the Ringbearer, come forward now." One of the wolves and Whitestar padded forward hesitantly and sat on either side of Sam. Whitestar looked at the she-wolf darkly, "Why do I have to travel with _her_?"

"Because, you great white idiot," Elendûr snapped, "you were the ones who started the fights. This is your punishment, Whitestar. And Darshia. Both of you will guard Frodo and Sam, you will guide them by the safest roads into Mordor, and you will protect them from Gollum." She look at the two reluctant guardians, "If either of you fail at any of this, then you may not return to the Clans. At all. You will be cast out and exiled to roam the Wilds alone until the day of your passing." Whitestar and Darshia sank onto their bellies, ears laid back in submission. Elendûr was displeased, and in no lenient mood. Aragorn knew now why he and the others had found blood and fur among the trees. He shook his head and looked at Gandalf, who said nothing. This was Elendûr's judgement. And she had passed her word of law to the responsible parties.

Oriana looked at Frodo, Whitestar and Darshia will go with you to Mordor."

"I wish you could go, Elendûr." He whispered as he hugged her. She licked his face, tasting salt, "Don't cry, Frodo. You know that I would go with you if it was possible." She looked over her shoulder at the Fellowship, "Besides, someone has to keep an eye on Boromir and Aragorn." Frodo smiled sadly, "That's true. Be careful, Elendûr."

"You, too, Frodo. Stay close to Sam, and let Whitestar and Darshia keep watch." She whispered as he hugged her tightly. He let her go and went to Sam, who stood between Darshia and Whitestar. With goodbyes said, it was time to part ways. Frodo went eastward, and Oriana looked at her troops, "There would be too much trouble if all of us went to Edoras with Gandalf. Who comes with us?" Klath, Luor, Korin, and Duoro came from the Clan, trailed by Ghost and Mysti. Iara, Tabu, and Rajah came from the pride with Ihati, Yundi, and Taid. She arched an eyebrow, "Four Kaludar and four Avati. Two pups, two cubs? War is no place for the young. Naran," she turned to Taunis' sister, "what do you and Iara say?" The young Clan creatures waited hopefully, tails twitching. Naran and Zeera turned to Ameus, who stood with Aragorn and Legolas. Sirus looked at the four hopefuls and smiled, "Bring them, they are old enough now." Oriana smiled, "It's settled then."

"If all is decided, then we must go with haste to Edoras. I fear great evil has befallen the people." Gandalf said, mounting Shadowfax. Oriana looked at her Clans as the Fellowship mounted their horses, "Come, we run for Rohan." With a cheer of howls, they set off.

* * *

It took them three days to reach Edoras, where they met with suspicion and fear. Elendûr and the Clans proved themselves, though, by revealing Grima Wormtongue as the traitor he was and "escorting" him to the gates. Oriana was surprised the following morning to enter the Hall and find a golden wolf curled up on the throne, asleep. No one seemed to notice him, even when he stirred and woke. Oriana approached the throne as the golden wolf yawned and sat up, noting how he held himself. A prince of wolves, she thought. And a handsome one at that. He hopped off the throne and stretched out any kinks he might have gotten from sleeping there and made his way to the floor slowly. Oriana bowed her head as he passed her, noticing how his stride was uneven and hesitant. He paused for a moment and looked at her, nodding his acknowledgement of her presence. Ghost and Mysti stopped wrestling when he paused by them and sat very still. Mysti looked at Oriana for permission. She nodded and approached slowly as Mysti touched noses with the young golden male, then Ghost greeted him as her superior. Oriana touched noses with him and then pressed her nose into the fur behind his ear. She felt pulses of magic within him and sighed. He was Spellbound, too! He turned his head and a cold nose touched her ear, "Walk with me, Black Alpha." She bowed her head and followed him out of the hall. The people were getting ready to leave quickly.

Oriana spotted Aragorn in the crowd with Sirus and looked at the golden, "The people are leaving. I think Aragorn knows why."

"I desire to speak with Sirus. Come." He trotted slowly down the steps and led her through the crowd until they reached the two men.

Sirus looked at them and smiled, "Ah, Elendûr. I see you've met Prince Theodred already." Oriana would have fainted had she been human. Theodred! Hadn't he _died_? She noticed belatedly that they were gone and ran to the stables. She skidded as she heard Sirus reciting an incantation, trying to stop. It was too late as she collided with Theodred just as Sirus cast the spell. Light flashed, spooking the horses, and a wind swirled through the barn. Voices and distant howls filled her ears as the spell took effect. She cried out as the pain threatened to shatter her into oblivion. Her body was changing. Rapidly. Someone screamed and then the world went blissfully dark and silent.

_Oriana…Oriana?_

"No, no." she murmured, shying away from the hand on her shoulder. There was soft laughter and her eyes flew open. She had fallen ontop of Theodred, who was just stirring. Oriana looked down and gasped. Her hand splayed across an evenly-tanned chest only mark with scars. She raised her head and found herself gazing into Theodred's green eyes. Realizing just then that neither one of them wore any clothes, Oriana gasped and squeezed her eyes shut, "Oh no!"

"You're the one who got in the way, Ori." Sirus said too cheerfully. She pressed her face into Theodred's neck, trembling. He'd planned it! Theodred sat up, wrapping his arms around her.

"Are you crying, my lady, or laughing?"

"Well, I'm sitting in your lap wearing absolutely _nothing_ at all in the King's stables. Just a moment ago, I was a black wolf!" she raised her head, "I think I'm laughing _and _crying all at once."

"And before you ask, if you wish to keep your secrets, you may do so without worry." Sirus said as he put a cloak about them. Oriana looked at Theodred.

"Considering only a few people actually know you're alive, that may not be such a bad idea."

"What about you?" Theodred flicked his gaze to Aragorn, who stood completely still.

"Your secret is safe with me, Prince."The Ranger shook his head. Oriana smirked.

"Don't worry about Aragorn. I doubt he's entirely sure of what just happened, what he just saw."

"What do you propose we do, Oriana?"

"Well, for the sake of the Fellowship and your father's heart, I'd propose we go as we were before Sirus banned my curse." She pulled the cloak around her more tightly and knew she was blushing like mad. Theodred laughed and hugged her tightly, burying his face in her hair. She closed her eyes, "Don't let go of me, or this might not work." She took a deep breath and whispered the words to change. She could only imagine what Aragorn was seeing. When the transfiguration was complete, she was laying on the floor of the barn with her head in her paws and Theodred draped across her body. She cracked an eye open and looked up at Aragorn, whose jaw had dropped open. She turned her head and looked at Theodred, "I do believe our dear Ranger is speechless."

Theodred chuckled and nuzzled her ear, "I do believe you are correct. That is something quite rare indeed." There was a scuffle outside and shouting. Oriana just put her head on her paws. A moment later, Legolas, Gimli, Boromir, Theoden, and Éomer charged in, followed by the Clan creatures that had come to Edoras with them.

Legolas skidded to a most ungraceful stop, startling the horses, "What happened here? We saw lights. Gimli could have sworn he heard someone cry out."

"There was no harm done, Prince Legolas. I simply gave Oriana her freedom back, and I freed Day." Sirus said calmly. Oriana looked at Theodred, _Day?_

_To keep my secret safe. _He reassured her as he licked her ear.

She twitched, shivering, "Ick! That was completely uncalled for!" The tension was broken and everyone laughed as she twisted around and batted Theodred on the nose with her paw. He nipped at her paw and she yelped, flipping herself over and bolting from the barn. He went after her and they ran beyond the gate before he tackled her and they tumbled. They rolled down a hill and landed right in a stream. She scrambled onto dry land, "That was mean."

"I thought it was rather entertaining, really." He said as he sat down next to her. She looked at him darkly.

"Not very."

"I'm sorry, Oriana." After shaking themselves dry, they rolled in the grass to get off the last of the water. Then they waited. They didn't have to wait long before Theoden and the others arrived.

Ghost rode proudly in the saddle before Aragorn and Oriana chuckled, "You're going to spoil her, Aragorn." The Ranger just shrugged and ruffled Ghost's fur.

* * *

The ride to Helm's Deep was easy, too easy. Oriana put the Clan Creatures on constant guard, sending the adults ahead to scout. They scouted in pairs, going out one at a time, leaving the three remaining pairs to guard the people. The Younglings quickly became favorites of the refugees and it was common to find them either padding alongside someone or being carried in a cart, astride a horse, or in the available pair of arms. Oriana walked with Theodred and the vanguard, so that they could take their own turn at scouting when they were called on it. Her rotations came to fruition when, during Duoro and Iara's patrol on the third day, Duoro came running back, bearing signs of conflict. An eerie wail reached them, as did the frightened screams of horses and Iara's howl. An ambush had been launched. As Duoro gave his report to Theoden, Theodred, and Aragorn, Oriana wheeled and loped back along the ranks of people.

"Clans! All forward to the vanguard! Everyone else, make for lower ground and stay together!" Panic ensued, but eventually, Oriana and the three remaining patrol pairs joined the Riders. The Clan Creatures reached the hilltop first and there they saw just what had taken the life of two horses and nearly two of Theoden's Riders. Isengard Wolves ridden by Orcs. She bared her teeth, "Clans! Prepare for battle! No mercy!" She crouched until her belly touched the ground and felt the surge as the White Magic swirled around her and the others. When the first Riders arrived, she and the others stood nearly as tall as the horses themselves. There would be a lot of explaining to do later, but later it would have to be. As the vanguard made it's charge, she led her Clans forward. As soon as she locked with the first Warg, a Wizard's Bloodlust seized Oriana and she knew it touched the others. Howling, she charged into battle.

* * *

Aragorn saw only blurs of color where the Clans did their work and he was shocked to see how many they slew. Once, Elendûr swung past him, cutting off a Warg that might have taken him out, and he saw her eyes glowing blood-red. There was no sign here of the gentle creature who had guided them so faithfully so fearlessly. Sparing a glance around, he saw that the rest of the Clans were just the same. Red eyes and lightening-quick movements. What was that called? He knew there was a word for it. Shaking himself, he wheeled away and cut down an Orc who had lost his mount and bore obvious signs of loosing a fight against one of the Clan Creatures. Suddenly, he heard someone shout his name, "ARAGORN!!" His head whipped around and he saw the Warg just as it was ontop of him. He managed to fall clear of Hasufel. Rolling to his feet, Aragorn grabbed the harness and pulled himself up behind the rider. There was a brief struggle and he was knocked off sideways. The Orc went flying as he kicked up, trying to get upright again. His hand had gotten caught in the harness, and looking up briefly, he saw the cliffs growing near. Panic hit him like a wave, just as something else slammed into the Warg. He saw a flash of gray just as solid ground vanished.

* * *

Luor saw the Warg attack the Ranger's horse and wheeled aside, making a beeline for the pair. As she launched herself at the Warg, they slid off the cliff and plummeted into the river far below. The Warg was dislodged on the rocks, leaving her to tumble into the rapids. Fighting to the surface, she located the Ranger and caught his sleeve in her teeth. Getting a firm grip, she swam hard. Once, the water ripped him away. She paddled back to him and managed to roll him over her shoulders. In this way, still fighting to keep her head above water, Luor swam until the water calmed. Reaching the shore, she let him slip from her shoulders and collapsed beside him. The gray Kaludar closed her eyes and hoped the others were alright. Once Elendûr discovered that she and the Ranger were both missing, it would be hard to convince her not to launch a search. It was only a few minutes before she was rested enough to go on. But the Ranger was in need of aid. She lay beside him, offering him her warmth. She nuzzled his neck, "Come back, Ranger, your part isn't played out yet." She took stock of his wounds and licked a nasty wound on his arm. Her saliva healed the wound until it was clean. She sighed and rest her head beside his, watching him for any sign of movement. He wasn't dead, but his prolonged stillness worried Luor greatly. There was little she could do but wait, so wait she did. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Aragorn heard whispering voices and caught a glimpse of Arwen. She looked sad, but he didn't know why. Suddenly, he was aware of consciousness again. Something warm and heavy was pressed against him. Opening his eyes, he saw gray. Then he remembered the Clan Wolf who had tried to save him on the cliff. Reaching up, he touched her fur. It was damp, but warm. She moved and he met her blue eyes. She dropped her head, "Can you go on now, Ranger? We must hurry."

He nodded, "I…think I can. Thank you, Luor." She shook her head and nuzzled him into an upright position on his knees. She was still quite large, large enough to ride.

She crouched, "Get on my back, Ranger. I'll take you to Helm's Deep." Too tired and sore, and none too disoriented, Aragorn pulled himself onto her strong frame. Gripping her ruff as tightly as he dared, he closed his eyes and pressed his cheek against her fur as she began their journey to safety. Her gait was gentle and easy, and even though he had hurt his ribs in the fall, there was no pain. Once, she stopped and growled. He raised his head wearily.

"What is it, Luor?"

"An army of ten thousand! They march from Isengard! Come, we must hurry now!" Turning, she put on more speed and the landscape sped past below her paws. It wasn't long before Helm's Deep came into view. Aragorn had never been so relieved to see such a sturdy-looking place. He ruffled Luor's fur affectionately, smiling.

"Mae carnen, Luor. Well done."

"Just a little further and then I'll get you to our Healers." She glanced over her shoulder as she started down the gentle slope. As they loped up the causeway, Aragorn saw how many people watched them, all wide-eyed with awe. Whispers followed him and he knew this would be a story for the future generations.

* * *

Boromir paced the parapet above the causeway, worried to death about Aragorn and gray Luor. Mysti and Taid, both now the size of medium dogs, sat watching him, their tails twitching nervously. Suddenly, he caught sight of something on the valley slope. Turning, he squinted. Not a minute later, the shape solidified into the strangest sight he'd ever seen. He gasped, "My gods! Luor and Aragorn are alive! Mysti, Taid! Look!" The Younglings put their front paws on the wall-top and they watched as Luor began her ascent up the causeway. Boromir spun away from the wall and started running. He reached the keep, and almost plowed poor Legolas into the ground. He grabbed the Prince for balance, gasping for breath, "Legolas, I've…seen them!"

Legolas held him up, his eyes full of concern, "Boromir? What have you seen?"

"I've seen…I've seen _them_, Legolas! They're here!" he rasped, sinking to his knees. Before Legolas could ask again, there was an outcry among the crowds in the courtyard below. Legolas gasped and took a step forward, meaning to go down, but Boromir reached out and put one hand on the Prince's leg, "No, we'll wait for them here. The others will have reached them already."

Legolas looked down at him, shaking his head, "I have never seen such a strange sight before."

"None of us has, Legolas. Not one of us ever thought we'd live to see the day when a Wolf carried a Man into a Keep of the Free Peoples." Boromir mused, shoving to his feet. Duoro helped him, materializing from seemingly nowhere, offering the support he needed. Luor carried Aragorn right up to them, and Boromir sighed, resting one hand on his friend's shoulder, "Aragorn, some gods must love you. We thought you were dead."

Aragorn looked up at him, grinning wearily, "Shame on you, Boromir. Giving up on us so easily?" Boromir reached into his pocket for something he had carried from the cliffs where Aragorn and Luor had fallen.

"Not only are you late and do you look absolutely horrible, but you lost this." He pressed the Evenstar into Aragorn's palm, closing the man's fingers over the jewel. Aragorn studied it, a sad look in his eyes.

"I don't know if I deserve this, Boromir. I'm afraid Arwen has sailed West with her people." Boromir shook his head and clasped the chain around Aragorn's neck.

"Even if she has sailed, you have thirty years of memories to keep you alive. We need you, Aragorn. Day and Elendûr have been nearly impossible to console." Aragorn's eyes sparkled for a moment and Boromir recalled that he had a special bond with the two wolves. Aragorn had witnessed the moment when they had been freed of their curses, though according to Aragorn's account they had both decided to stay in the form with which they were so familiar. Did anyone really _know _what they looked like as people?

Luor looked at him, "I have to get him to our Healers, Boromir. Where is the King?"

"Just within, making plans." Boromir pointed the way. Luor bowed her head and approached the doors, pushing them open.

* * *

Oriana lay under the planning table, her head resting on her paws. Theodred lay beside her, his head resting on her shoulder. Where were Luor and Aragorn? Were they dead in the river? Were they alive and wandering lost? Suddenly, the doors swung open. She looked up, as did the soldiers around the table. She gasped and turned her head, "Theodred! Get up!" Luor stood in the doorway, carrying an exhausted Aragorn on her back. She got up and padded to Luor as Aragorn slipped from his perch, Theodred right beside her. Aragorn fell to his knees and threw his arms around their necks, almost in tears. She nuzzled his hair, smelling water, and licked his ear, "You're safe, Aragorn."

Luor sat obediently, "Elendûr, he needs to be tended to before we do anything. Battle-strategy and discussions can wait."

"We don't _have _time, do we?" Theoden ventured. Aragorn shook his head, his voice heavy.

"Luor and I have seen Isengard's army. There are ten thousand of them and they will be here by nightfall. Make your plans without me, I must rest."

"Are you well enough to fight?" one of the soldiers asked, earnestly concerned.

Aragorn nodded, "With rest and care, I will be able to stand whatever Saruman sends to us." Oriana helped him stand and guided him from the main hall. Luor and Theodred stayed with her. They got Aragorn to a small, secluded chamber and made sure no one bothered them. The only one who came to them was Sirus with a tray of food and drink for Aragorn. The wine was laced with herbs to promote a light sleep that would be deep enough to refresh the weary Ranger in time for the night. After Sirus helped Aragorn strip to his small-clothes, he departed. Luor went with him. Once the door was closed, Oriana and Theodred transformed. It would be easier to tend Aragorn in human-form than it would have been as wolves. She inspected the wound on his arm and smiled.

"Luor seems to have taken care of this on her own. By the time you're ready for battle, it will have scarred over."

"Why are people afraid of your kind?" he asked as she applied a salve to it, his eyes dim with the drugs in his system.

"Wolves are not creatures of good omen in this world, Aragorn. Until Sauron is gone for good, we will always be seen as portents of destruction." Theodred said, looking up from digging in a chest of clothes and gear, "Only because the Clans travel with the Black Star are we accepted here. Those few Rohirrim who have encountered us before know the good we do, but they are afraid to tell others."

"Well, the Fellowship is forever indebted to the Eldar Wolves first and foremost." Aragorn said, smiling lazily.

Oriana passed him the goblet, "Finish the wine and sleep for a while. When it's time, we'll come and wake you."

"Thank Luor for me, would you? I owe that one my life." Aragorn murmured as he drained the wine. Oriana looked at Theodred and smiled.

"We will." It was shortly after that Aragorn's eyes slid shut and he slept. Covering him with blankets, they left the room as wolves. As she nosed the door shut, she sighed, "I wonder if that blade wasn't poisoned. He was almost delirious."

"I think it was exhaustion." Theodred mused as they made their way to the main hall. The Clans were waiting there, wanting news. Oriana looked at them, knowing she would have to put a guard on Aragorn's room.

"Luor, you guard Aragorn." Luor smiled and went off without a word. They all watched her go, curious. Usually, Luor was the most reserved wolf of the Clan. Of course, she _had _watched Aragorn since the Eldar had joined the Fellowship as guides and guardians. Oriana shook her head, "Not a word out of any of you. What Luor does is her own business between her and Aragorn and not anyone else." She narrowed her eyes as looks were exchanged, "That means noses out." Since they had already seen what happened to those who made her angry, there was instant submission. She snorted, "We're all old enough to know better! We're not Younglings looking for practical jokes and gossip-fodder. Now, you all know your places for tonight?"

"Yes, Elendûr." They chimed. Sufficiently assured they would mind their own business, she decided to go and see how preparations were going. She found Boromir and Legolas out on the causeway with Theoden, and there was an argument between the three of them concerning allies and the apparent lack of such in Helm's Deep. Ghost was sitting guard up above the causeway with Yundi and as she looked to the Deeping Wall, she saw Klath, Duoro, Iara, and Tanu taking their places.

She looked at Boromir, "Where are Ardeth and Ihati? And where's Rajah?" Boromir chuckled and pointed to the vale below.

"He's currently playing nanny." Curious, Oriana turned and saw the proud black Avati on the stairs, watching some of the children play in the shallows. The younger children played around him, some of them tugging on his mane. One youngster had climbed onto his back and lay there, napping.

She chuckled, "Softie."

"Impressive. He doesn't strike as the kindest of your Clan Wolves." Theoden remarked, eyeing the great wolf curiously.

Oriana shook her head, "All Clan Creatures are deceptive, my lord. We appear fierce when those we hold dear are threatened. You saw us during the Warg battle?"

"And I hope I never cross you wrongly, Lady Elendûr. If we had but only a handful more of your kind, we would be well endowed indeed."

"There are more of us, but I do not know every Clan's precise dwelling place. I only know the Clans of Fangorn."

"Stories are told of Clan Creatures within the Elven Realms, but I haven't any proof of them." Legolas added, watching the Youngling guards.

Theoden laughed as they went back into the Keep, "I would not wish to be an Orc and find myself in the path of a wolf the size of a horse. That would be terrifying."

"Well, I can assure you those who survived the Wizard's Bloodlust above the River won't forget it." Theodred mused as they surveyed the progress. Orders were given to move the women and children into the caves, and every man and boy able to bear arms was to prepare for battle. Oriana checked on Aragorn and found him asleep. Luor lay beside the bed, ears perked and eyes watching. Smiling at the loyal gray, Oriana went to see how the armory was doing business. Assured that all was going smoothly there, she went to the walls. While she was there, Ghost gave a short bark. She turned from her talk with one of the soldiers and ran to the causeway gate.

She braced up on the wall, "What is it, Ghost? What did you see?"

"Look! Riders!" Yundi cried. Sure enough, a small army of riders made their way down the valley, banners fluttering proudly. The sun shone on spears and helmets. Oriana frowned, "What banner is that?"

"That's the Two Trees of the Lady!" a young soldier cried out happily. A horn sounded in the Deep, long and rich.

Oriana chuckled, "And Theoden was complaining about a lack of allies. This will be sweet." It wasn't long before the Elves were coming up the causeway. Oriana caught sight of Clan Creatures and turned, running along the walks. She reached the stairs at the same time Theoden did. She stood to one side of him while Theodred stood on the other. The captain of the Elves bowed to them, smiling in greeting not only to Legolas but to Oriana and Theodred.

Theoden shook his head, "I don't understand. What are you here for?"

"We were sent by my Lady Galadriel to aid our neighbor." He said proudly.

Oriana descended a few steps to the newcomers, "Elven soldiers are understandable, but our desire for the Clans was in wish only!" A silver female wolf, obviously the Alpha of her Clan, stepped out of the ranks and bowed to her, "We come to serve the Black Star of the Clans. And we do it gladly, for we have long desired to leave our own lands and fight where we are most needed."

"How many of you came?" Theodred asked. The wolf smiled, "There are ten of us, myself and Dimar included, and five Younglings. More are coming from Mirkwood and Rivendell. They will be here well before the battle begins." The Elves disbanded to take up positions on the walls, and the Clans awaited their orders. Dimar was a golden wolf whose mane was streaked silver. The wolf's name was Thyari, and with her she brought her Wolves, and the Clan's pups. Ghost and Yundi befriended the Younglings River, Sage, and Zephyr. Dimar brought with him Tarcy, Kanu, and Ashir. Thyari had Niim, Rama, Kenem, and Sheena. After seeing the newcomers settled, Oriana put River and Sage on guard-duty with Ghost and Yundi, though those four spent more time playing than watching.

* * *

Aragorn stepped out of the hall and paused to look around. Was it him or did there seem to be more people than before? Not to mention more Clan Creatures! He rubbed his eyes and jumped back as a gold-furred wolf pup plowed into his legs, obviously on the run from the trio of Younglings coming up the stairs. He reached down and scooped the Youngling into his arms, "And just who are _you_?"

"I'm River! Who are you?"

"My name is Aragorn. And where did you come from exactly?"

"Lothlorien! Eep!" River crawled over his shoulder and would have gone down his back if Legolas hadn't been there to catch her. Legolas chuckled and looked at the trio who had decided wrestling was more fun. Ghost sat aside and watched Yundi wrestle a black wolf cub with a silver stripe across her left eye. Aragorn arched an eyebrow, "Please tell me I'm dreaming?"

"You're not dreaming. You slept through the first wave of allies. The second one just arrived. That little one wrestling with Yundi is Scar."

"What's going on?"

"Take a look! Saruman has _no _idea what he's gotten himself into!" Legolas chimed, waving his free hand at the swarming courtyard. There were hundreds upon thousands of Elves mingling with the Rohirrim, and almost that many Clans. Wolves prowled the ranks, often in pairs. As they descended the stairs, Aragorn sighed, "At least they're not as big as Oriana's Clans. Which reminds me,whereare her Clans?"

"Everywhere at once. Seems we have a few reunions on our hands." Boromir stated as he came up, a white wolf tagging along behind him. Aragorn looked at Boromir's companion, "And who is this?"

"Dael at your service, my lord." The wolf said, bowing her head.

"Aragorn! You're awake!" he heard Oriana's voice and turned to see her running through the crowd, trailed by Theodred as usual, "It's about time you showed some life!"

"All I'm missing is a great deal of confusion." He muttered as she reeled to a halt. She looked up at him and he knew that if she'd been human, she would have her arms folded across her chest, "You, my dear Ranger, sleep like the dead."

"Remember, you drugged me first."

"For a _light _sleep! I was ready to throw water on you!" she snapped.

Suddenly, Aragorn caught sight of a familiar face in the crowd of virtual strangers and set River on her feet, "Excuse me a moment." With that apology, he broke into a run. If the Twins were here, then Isengard was doomed.

* * *

Oriana watched Aragorn go and growled, "Huh! Who thinks he slept a little too long?"

"Be gentle, Ori." Boromir scolded, "He just got out here and came face-to-face with a living wall of humanity, half of them complete strangers. And being run over by River probably didn't help. If he catches up with Elladan, he'll be alright."

"If Elladan slaps him twice first."

"Somebody's angry!" River chimed.

Oriana looked at the gold-furred Youngling, "River, that's quite enough."

River licked her on the nose, "I'm sorry, Elendûr . I like him, though, he's nice." Oriana had to laugh and she rubbed her nose behind River's ear.

"Yes, he is." Once everyone had arrived, the ranks assembled and waited. It started raining, but that didn't exactly bother anyone.

* * *

Oriana heard Aragorn give a shout and turned. Through the swarming mass of uruk-hai below, she spotted the runner. Legolas fired twice to no effect except to slow the creature. 

"Shoot him! Bring him down!" Aragorn yelled. Bring him down. Oriana knew it was up to her now to stop the runner. She looked to her left, "Dael! Take my place!" The white Lorien she-wolf bounded into her place as she took to the wall. Gathering herself, Oriana launched from her perch and slammed into the torch-bearing uruk-hai. She knocked him back and tore out his throat. Then, seized by a Wizard's Blood Lust, she sprang at his comrades and destroyed them in lightening-fast attacks that sent those around her fleeing in every direction. Inspired by her assault, the Clans joined her, coming down through the culvert. A retreat was called, but the Clans didn't follow, covering instead for their human companions.

Once the soldiers were safely within the caves, Oriana called the Clans onto the walls and they regrouped, gathering at the entrances to the caves, driving away the orcs and uruk-hai who tried to get past. Of course, to find yourself standing face-to-face with a line of snarling horse-sized wolves was quite enough to send even the bravest running the other way. The denser orcs didn't quite get this and charged right at them, only to be ripped to pieces. Suddenly, a deep horn echoed in the canyon and Oriana looked up to see that the sun was rising. A moment later, an army of riders surged from the gates and further depleted the Isengard army. Oriana renewed the Clans attacks, only stopping when a second force of Rohirrim stormed the eastern slope. With the uruk-hai already on the run, it was all over very quickly. She narrowly avoided getting trampled by her riders several times, but felt no fear. The day was theirs. They had been victorious.

* * *

When the battle was over, Aragorn and the Fellowship searched among the dead for Oriana with Haldir and the Twins. They asked, but no one had seen her since she vanished beneath the hooves of Shadowfax. Even her Clans hadn't seen her. Aragorn, fearing the gentle wolf had finally been trampled, galloped through the field until he found Gandalf. When he found his friend, he drew Brego to a sharp halt and stared. Gandalf sat astride Shadowfax, conversing with Oriana and a black wolf with silver in his fur. He gave a cry of relief and rode to them, "Oriana!"

"Who told you I had been trampled by Shadowfax, Aragorn?" she looked at him, her head tilted to one side in question.

"Gamling and Hama, along with several of your Clan Creatures. Day is worried sick, he was the last one to see you before you disappeared." Aragorn looked at Gandalf, who just smiled.

"Shadowfax turned aside as soon as Elendûr fell beneath him." Gandalf said, his eyes full of laughter. Oriana looked at him and he knew she was smiling.

"Aragorn, I'd like you to meet someone. Amadeus," she looked at the wolf, "is my father. He, too, was once Spellbound." Aragorn bowed his head, owing respect to such a powerful creature.

"Oriana! Oriana, thank god!" Boromir cried as he arrived, springing from his mount and falling to his knees to throw his arms around Oriana, despite Oriana being covered from nose to tail-tip in blood.

She licked his face and laid her front paws on his shoulders, "I'm alright, Boromir. Shadowfax turned aside when I fell under him, no one was hurt." Aragorn smiled at the affectionate reunion between them, knowing it would always be different for the two of them. Brego shied aside, ears laid flat and Aragorn saw that Amadeus had moved to sit beside him.

He tightened the reins, "Easy, Brego. He isn't going to eat you."

Amadeus chuckled, watching Oriana and Boromir, "Indeed not. I haven't acquired a taste for horseflesh. I rather prefer orcflesh instead."

"That I find somewhat disturbing." Aragorn grimaced as he recalled the Clans' slaughter of the orcs at the Deeping Wall. As they returned to the Keep, Amadeus walked with him and they watched as Oriana and Theodred walked with Boromir.

"Tell me, Lord Aragorn. What does my daughter's Elvish name mean? How did she come by it?"

"Elendûr? 'Tis Elvish for Dark Star, and the name my companions and I gave her when we met." Aragorn shook his head, "At the time, we didn't know she even had a name and it seemed most appropriate."

Amadeus looked at him, "Didn't she tell you her name?"

"No, and at the time, we weren't aware she could speak."

"How _did _you meet Oriana?"

"She met Boromir first when our party was separated, and stayed with him until the battle was over. She pulled Legolas to safety after we were trapped in a landslide. If I didn't know him so well, I would have suspected he'd taken a harsh blow to the head when he claimed Oriana could talk to him. He was at the bottom of the slide."

"Ah, then you're a healer?"

"My father is. I learned from him what I know." Aragorn smiled as he recalled what Elladan had told him last night.

"Is your father perchance the Master of Healing?"

"You ask as one who has met him." Aragorn dismounted, letting one of the soldiers take Brego.

Amadeus looked around as they entered the Keep, "He was once a very dear friend and a brother. But I made my choice and he made his."

"You _do _know him?"

"Yes. I loved him, Aragorn. Even after my time in Middle Earth had to end, I loved him still." Amadeus lowered his head and closed his eyes, his body trembling. A moment later, Aragorn stood face-to-face with a man who looked a great deal like Elrond, but more Human than Elf. It took him a moment to realize what had happened and who it was he stood before.

He automatically sank to one knee, "My lord!" Amadeus touched his shoulder, "No, Heir of Isildur, it is I who should bow to you."

"I am not a King, my lord."

"Aragorn, look at me." Amadeus cupped his chin and raised his head, "Look at me. You _will_ be a King, and I will not let you get in the way of yourself."

Aragorn grinned, "You sound a lot like Ada when you say that."

"A delightful quirk that comes with being Elrond's twin brother, I suppose, my boy." Amadeus – or rather, Elros – winked, "Now, get up. We ride for Isengard in a few hours, and you need to rest." Aragorn pushed to his feet and followed the Half-Elven King of Men to a quiet room. Amadeus looked at him sternly as he held the door open, "And I expect you to _sleep_, Aragorn. I'll set Oriana's Wolves on you if I have to, but sleep you will."

He shook his head as he sat on the bed, "Don't bother. Knowing them, they've already set Luor on guard for the next few hours. Just hope your daughter doesn't loose patience with me and wake me up by drenching me with water."

Amadeus looked at him, "Drenching you with water?"

"She threatened that last night when I woke up later than anticipated." He chuckled, remembering how riled Oriana had been before the battle. Amadeus shook his head and stepped aside as, just as he'd expected, Luor came padding into the room and hopped onto the bed. Aragorn ruffled her fur, "Did you get the honors again?"

"More like she won't let anyone else do the job." Oriana remarked from the doorway, watching as she sat beside Amadeus.

Aragorn looked at Amadeus, "I told you she wouldn't let me get away." Amadeus chuckled and led his daughter away, making sure to close the door. Aragorn kicked off his boots and rubbed Luor's ears.

She stretched alongside him, her head resting on his stomach, "So, what do you think of Amadeus?"

"He's an interesting man. I can think of a few people who would like to see him anyway." Aragorn mused, folding his hands behind his head.

Luor arched an eyebrow, "Hmm?"

"Do you know who he is?"

"If you mean do I know that though she's centuries younger, Oriana is Elladan and Elrohir's cousin by birth, yes. Most of the Clans know that Amadeus is the same man who used to be Elros Half-Elven. We all watch his father's star at night."

"How did he get _back _to Middle Earth?"

"He was Spell-cast from Earth by his jealous second wife when she realized that he would always be more powerful than she could ever hope to be. The same thing happened to Oriana, who until just this morning probably believed her father was dead." Luor sighed, her ears twitching, "Now, I'm not fond of getting in trouble with Oriana and Amadeus for keeping you awake, so get some sleep. I'll wake you up in time to leave." Aragorn chuckled and stroked her fur affectionately, letting his eyes close. It didn't take long to fall asleep. With Luor guarding him, keeping him warm, he slept quite well. When it was time, she roused him and they went out to the courtyard. Amadeus was waiting for him, once again as a wolf, eyeing him closely.

He took the reins from Boromir and mounted, "Don't worry, Luor didn't give me much choice." Not at all reassured, Amadeus snorted and they set off. As they crested the slope above Helm's Deep, which had offered him his first view of safety when he had arrived with Luor only a few hours ahead of their allies and ten thousand orcs and uruk-hai, he looked at him, "So, what should I call you?"

"Just call me Amadeus." The Wolf-King winked, "So as not to cause confusion."

"Very well, your majesty." Aragorn couldn't help himself. Amadeus chuckled, shaking his head, "Now you _don't _have to call me that, lest one of your companions become horribly confused."

"A little late for that." Aragorn looked over his shoulder as Éomer suddenly fell from his horse, "Unless he forgot to mention an injury, which is also quite likely."

Boromir dismounted and knelt beside the young Marshal, "Wait! Éomer's fallen from his horse!" Aragorn and Amadeus turned and joined him.

Éomer groaned as Aragorn knelt beside Boromir and his eyes fluttered open, "What…happened?"

"What did you overhear, son?" Amadeus asked, "Stay still."

"I didn't…hear anything. Just a roar in my ears." Éomer squinted. Aragorn frowned and noticed the sheen of sweat on the young Rider's face. He unbuckled the strap and pulled off Éomer's helmet, pressing one hand against the prince's forehead.

His skin was dangerously warm and Aragorn turned his head, "Theoden!"

"What happened? Is Éomer alright?" the King of Rohan asked as he approached on Snowmane. Aragorn shook his head as Éomer's eyes misted over and slipped shut as the young Rider gave a heavy, groaning sigh.

"No, he isn't. He has a fever, likely from a wound."

Theoden frowned, "No wound could cause a fever so quickly!"

"If the wound was made with a poisoned blade it can cause a fever very quickly indeed." Elladan mused, earning nods from those of his companions who knew that first hand. Oriana approached and lowered her head, sniffing for something. The Clans gathered around her, waiting.

She wrinkled her muzzle, "Oof! Aragorn, get his armor off! He's still bleeding!" Jolted, Aragorn and Boromir removed Éomer 's armor and saw the dark stain on his tunic. He stripped off the garment and put blankets down. Theodred carefully licked away the oozing blood, causing his cousin to start violently.

Aragorn ripped a strip from the bottom of his cloak and pressed it to the wound, "Boromir, get my pack."

"Should we go on?" Theoden asked quietly.

Aragorn looked at the forest nearby, "Yes, my lord. We are quite safe." With a nod, Theoden and Gandalf made for the trees with a handful of Rohirrim and Clan Creatures. Oriana nudged his hand away and licked the wound. Raising her head, she howled. The cry sent chills racing through one's blood and Boromir and Legolas drew their weapons, Gimli between them with his axe. Oriana sat up and howled again. Not a moment later, they heard an answering series of yaps and barks. Amadeus smiled secretively as a full pack of ten wolves emerged from the trees and loped towards them. Oriana went out to meet them and was greeted as pack leader. Aragorn heard Legolas draw his bowstring taut and got up, "No. They aren't Isengard Wolves, and I don't think they're Mordor Wolves."

"No indeed." Amadeus said as the pack approached them, unfazed by the armed warriors.

"It's Elendûr's Clan!" Elladan cried as Oriana came to them with an old black male with more gray than black in his pelt. The old one approached Éomer and sniffed the wound, fixing Oriana with a yellow gaze. She nodded and looked at Aragorn, "Zione will keep Éomer safe. If you can move him out of the open, it will be easier."

"Boromir, lift his feet." Aragorn crouched by Éomer's head, watching the Clan nearby. None of Oriana's Clan Creatures seemed upset by their presence, they just watched calmly from the sidelines. It took four of them to move Éomer to the den. They set down the stretcher and stood back. Legolas came with Éomer's horse and his gear. Knowing there was nothing else he or the others could do, Aragorn called them away, "We ride to Isengard with speed. Éomer is safe here, Elendûr will take care of him." Reluctantly, the Riders and Clan Creatures departed. Aragorn looked back to see two wolves pull the stretcher out of sight into the den after Oriana had stripped Éomer naked. He smiled to himself. What would it be like to wake and find oneself completely surrounded by wolves? Shaking his head, Aragorn joined his Riders and those of the Clan Creatures that had remained behind. Amadeus padded alongside, looking quite pleased with himself.

"And what brings such a pleased look to your eyes, friend King?" Aragorn asked cheerfully.

Amadeus winked, "Oriana and Theodred's Clan will take care with Éomer. He will be just fine until he joins us again."

"I suspected as much. Just which one of them does the Clan belong to? Oriana, as the Black Star, or Theodred as the Bright Star?" he wondered aloud.

Amadeus laughed, "Yes. Elendûr and Day. Black Star and Bright Star of the Wolves. Suitable names, eh?"

"Quite. I rather pity poor Éomer. I think he's afraid of Wolves. He avoided them during the battle."

"Ah, that will change." Amadeus said smugly. Aragorn laughed, turning the heads of his Riders. They probably thought he had lost his mind to leave Éomer in the care of wild creatures who were known only for trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Éomer was aware of something wet and warm tickling his foot and the same sensations elsewhere on his body. Not to mention, he was covered in something warm and unmistakably alive. He shifted experimentally and there was a brief chill followed by an indignant puppy yelp. As the chill was warded off by more warmth, Éomer's eyes flew open. As his eyes adjusted to the dark, he made out a large shape beside him. His fingers curled around thick fur on his left. Something cold and wet bumped him in the neck and he gasped, freezing. Wolves. He was completely surrounded by wolves! The one licking his foot had stopped and was watching him. He wiggled his toes and was rewarded with a warm tongue. Something small and fuzzy crawled up his bare chest, tiny claws digging into his skin, and Éomer found himself nose-to-nose with a curious wolf-pup. He had always had a fear of wolves, but after spending half a morning fighting alongside some of the biggest wolves he'd ever seen and then mingling with them, he had no fear of them. Those wolves had been Clan Wolves and followed black Oriana, who was known as Elendûr, or Black Star. He remembered the kind, protective young black female Clan Wolf he had met on the plains with Boromir and wondered how she had fared during the battle. Word had it that she had nearly been trampled. He smiled in the dark and rubbed noses with the pup on his chest. The warmth on his wound was the steady ministrations of an old graying male whose coat had once been black. A beautiful black female lay between his legs, her head on his thigh. She was young but something told him that _she _was the alpha and the Clan leader. Or one of them.

At the moment, like many others in the den, she slept. Some pups played in a corner, tugging on a piece of green cloth. A young golden male lay curled up on his left, draped over his legs, sound asleep. Yawning, Éomer drifted off to sleep, safe, warm, and momentarily free of pain. It seemed hours before he was awakened by movement. Hunters had returned with a kill and there was a great deal of joyful greeting. The hunters greeted their pack leaders and Éomer. He winced slightly as the smell of blood stung his nose. The young black female gave a low rumble and swung her head. In response, the pack, left the den. Éomer closed his eyes as the pups snuggled up around him to wait their turn. The young female returned first, and Éomer wondered if she had eaten at all. She fetched something from a corner and came to him. Her golden companion padded in next. Éomer struggled to sit up as they brought him a flask, a leaf-wrapped packet, and his cloak. The old male had also returned and settled behind Éomer, who sank into a reclining position, closing his eyes. His wound, though grave, did not hurt him. This was a blessing in disguise for him. Hungry, he unwrapped the packet and smiled. Someone had left him lembas, Elvish way-bread. He had once heard that one small piece could keep a man going for at least two days if not three. Breaking off a piece with his teeth, he ate. Then he remembered who had told him about lembas and what it could do. Alert blue eyes that saw everything set in a fair and laughing face. Legolas, called Greenleaf, Prince of the Elven Realm of Mirkwood. Éomer paused and looked at the young female, remembering her during the battle as little more than a blur of movement in the chaos, "Legolas…where is he?"

"He has gone to Isengard, Princeling." A deep, steady voice startled Éomer and the wolves alike. Turning he saw a magnificent black wolf with a scattering of silver in his fur come into the den. The young female got up and went to greet him. Éomer gasped, "Stars of Ea! You can talk!"

"I am a wizard, Prince Éomer. I see you have already met my daughter and Day." The wolf soothed, stretching along his unprotected side. Éomer gulped, shivering, "Your d-daughter?"

"Yes. I believe Legolas calls her Elendûr." the wolf said calmly. Éomer frowned, "Elendûr is the one who led the Clans with Day. All I could ever see of her was a blur of black in and out of the enemy ranks, followed by her Clans."

"Hmm, yes. A bit of a puzzle."

"I remember she had blue eyes." Éomer glanced at the wolf who lay between his legs again. She stared at him placidly and licked his thigh, causing him to squirm.

"Elendûr, what have I told you about teasing?" the wolf scolded as she proceeded to lick Éomer in a very sensitive place and he slumped against the gray male with a groan.

"Just because you tell us doesn't mean we'll actually listen." The gold male quipped as he sniffed Éomer's toes before giving an experimental lick. He jerked, flinching away, "That's not fair!"

"Well, he's awake now."

"Of _course _he's awake. He should be asleep. Leave him alone and let him sleep so he can recover. That goes for _both _of you." The black male growled. The two young wolves exchanged a look and lowered their heads. Relieved to be left alone, at least for the moment, Éomer closed his eyes. The black male padded out after giving another warning, "I'll be tracking, the others are already in Isengard by now. You behave yourselves."

"Yes, Amadeus." They chimed. Shaking his head, Amadeus left. Éomer looked at Elendûr, who gazed back at him innocently, "So you're the Black Star of the Clans."

"Same and only." If Elendûr had been human, she would have smiled. He reached down and rubbed her ears, "Thanks to you and your wolves I'm still alive."

"When Elladan mentioned poisoned blades, I knew what it was. Convincing them to leave you behind was hard."

"They were afraid we would leave you to die." Gold-coated Day mused, licking his foot.

"I'm not dead yet. How did you get me here?"

"The same way we'll get you out. When you're ready, and well, we'll pull you out again. Your horse is waiting outside the den, and Legolas left your armor behind when he went with the others."

"I'll have to thank him. Where did the rest of your pack go?" he noticed that only three of the adults were in the den. Elendûr sighed, "Scouting, or resting outside. Most of them went with Amadeus, I think. Get some sleep, Éomer, or he'll have us both. You do not want to make the Wolf-King angry, and disobeying orders is the easiest way to do that." Resigned, and comfortable for the moment, Éomer did as she said and slept. When he woke next, it was much cooler. He shivered and with a start he woke up. He was out in the open under the trees. His horse was tethered nearby, saddled and ready for travel. The pack was scarce, but the pups played nearby. Elendûr and Day appeared as he tried to sit up and helped him get into a comfortable position. A quick check proved that his wound was fairly well healed. With a shrug, he looked around, "Would this be the first step to getting me out of this place?"

"Theoretically. If you can get dressed, we'll see about getting you onto your horse." Day mused, sitting beside him. His clothes were folded next to him, for which he was grateful. There was no need for modesty with the Wolves of Elendûr's Clans, and these were her Clan Wolves, so he was comfortable with them. It took a while to get dressed, and he didn't even bother with his armor. Getting to his feet, using a nearby tree for balance, he buckled on his bracers and his sword. He wore his chainmail, that should be enough for any trouble they encountered. Bracing himself, Éomer took a step away from the tree and nearly landed on his face. Elendûr caught him and herded him back to the tree, "Never mind, you're not going anywhere. Sit down for a few minutes." She brought him the flask and lembas, "Eat and drink first, then try again." The flask carried a sweet, refreshing drink he recalled as miruvor. Again, an Elvish refreshment. He reminded himself to thank Legolas when he got home. After he'd had several swigs of miruvor and a few bites of lembas, he felt a bit better. Determined, he shoved to his feet. The ground swayed under him, but eventually the world stopped moving and he made his way slowly to his horse, tucking the flask and packet into his saddlebag. He looked at the Wolves, and noticed that most of the pack was returned. He groaned and leaned his forehead against the saddle-horn. Maybe he could walk, but there was no way in hell he could mount his horse. And Telera wasn't obedient enough to kneel and make it easier for him. Resigned, he slid to the ground and sat there, "Well, I'm not going anywhere, Telera won't kneel."

"Then Telera won't carry you until you can mount him." Day said, coming to him. Éomer raised his head from his arms and noticed that, somehow, Day had grown larger. Quite large, in fact. He arched an eyebrow, "What happened?"

"The Clans can grow at will, depending on the situation. Luor carried Aragorn to Helm's Deep." Day said, crouching before him, "I'll carry you to Edoras, at least until you can mount Telera." Sighing, Éomer reached out and gripped handfuls of fur. With a groan, he pulled himself onto Day. As the golden one got slowly to his feet, he swayed. Bracing himself, he looked at the ground, "This is unbelievable. I feel like an idiot."

"There's nothing wrong with it, stop whining." Elendûr scolded, "At least you're still alive." Éomer wondered if he was going mad as they set off, Telera's reins held in Elendûr's teeth. He admired the stupid creature for not spooking and bolting. They walked all day and at sunset they stopped. Éomer slid from Day's back and groaned, curling into the warmth the Wolf provided, "How close are we?"

"Two days. The forest took up a day of travel." Elendûr mused, lying on the other side of him. He smiled and stroked her fur, "You're an amazing creature, Elendûr. All of you are. Will you stay with us?"

"My Clans are bound to the Fellowship. We're not leaving them until this is all over." She said, yawning. Day was already asleep, he noticed. With a sigh and a stretch, he closed his eyes. The Wolves kept him warm that night and the next morning he was strong enough to mount Telera. They moved faster that day and didn't stop until dawn the following day, by which time they could see Edoras. Éomer smiled, "Home. I've never been so happy to see it."

"Let's get you home and to a bath, you could use one." Day quipped.

Éomer glared at his golden-furred friend, "Thank you for your honesty."

"Just making a statement, cousin. Not a judgement." Day mused before loping off. Éomer frowned, "What?"

"Oh no." Elendûr groaned, "Damn him!"

"What did he call me?"

"Cousin!" Elendûr buried her face in her paws, "I'm going to skin him alive! Come, Éomer. We've wasted enough time out here and there's something you need to see." With a huff, Elendûr got up and took off. Wondering what had just happened, Éomer followed, urging Telera to a gallop.

* * *

Oriana found Theodred and threw herself at him, "You idiot! What were you thinking?"

"It was an honest mistake!" Theodred gasped. She snarled, nipping his muzzle, "Honest mistake? Did it ever occur to you that half of Edoras _still_ thinks you're _dead_? Including your father and your cousins!" Shaking herself, she let him up, "Come on, we need to talk to Amadeus before we do anything else." They went into Meduseld and found Amadeus with Aragorn, who was flanked by Luor as always. She sat before them, "We have a problem, gentlemen."

"What would that be? Where's Éomer?" Aragorn frowned. She looked at Theodred, "He's on his way into the city by now, but that's not the problem. _Someone _slipped up. Now we have to show them that, contrary to common belief, Theodred _isn't _dead!"

"I've apologized already!" Aragorn and Amadeus exchanged a worried glance and Amadeus sighed, "I think it's time they knew the truth, Ori. Despite what you want."

"They won't take it well, you know that!" Oriana snapped, shaking her head. Aragorn stroked her head, paying special attention to her ears. Early in their journey together, the Fellowship had discovered Oriana's ears to be a sensitive place she liked to have scratched and fondled. Little shivers twitched along her nerves and she closed her eyes, relishing in the attention. Aragorn chuckled, "Well, that seems to have worked."

"Cheater. You're not getting off easy, Theodred." She groaned. Theodred chuckled, "That didn't sound very threatening." Amadeus shook his head, "Come, you three, there is work to be done." Oriana sighed heavily, "I have a bad feeling about this. Everyone thinks Theodred is dead."

"Everyone is wrong, Ori. I'm not dead, and I probably won't die for a long time." Theodred said reassuringly as they departed to a small chamber. Aragorn took it upon himself to find proper attire for them, and came up with a fine tunic of deep green velvet embroidered with a white horse, black trousers, boots, and a crown for Theodred. For Oriana, he found a chiffon gown in the same green with a white corset-top and a pair of soft black slippers. Amadeus had a crown for her. When all was ready, including the amenities for a bath, Amadeus looked at them, "Are you both ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Oriana looked at Theodred. He licked her on the nose, "Don't worry, Ori. Everything will turn out alright, you'll see."

"Sit here, together." Amadeus instructed. Oriana sat obediently before her father, and Theodred sat beside her. As he began reciting the incantation that would give them the freedom to transfigure from wolf to human at will, she tucked her head under Theodred's chin and closed her eyes. The transfiguration took only moments to complete, and when it was finished, she lay wrapped in Theodred's arms. She heard Amadeus and Aragorn leave quietly, locking the door so they would not be disturbed. Smiling, she curled into Theodred's arms. He stirred and she looked up. He blinked several times and grinned slowly as he realized that the transfiguration spell had in fact worked. She looked over her shoulder, "They provided for us, Theo."

"The rest is up to us, I suppose." He sighed, in no great hurry to move. They lay on a thick covering of furs before a warm blaze in the hearth, and she was quite content to stay where she was. Tipping her head to one side, she listened. It was quiet outside. Biting her lip, she got shakily to her feet, picked up a robe, and snuck to the door. Unlocking it, she peeked out into the hallway beyond and found it empty. Looking both ways, she saw Aragorn moving away to the right. She bit her lip and stepped out into the hall, "Aragorn! Wait!" Without missing a beat, the Ranger spun on his heel and came back to her, "Oriana, what is it?"

"Nothing is wrong, but I don't know how much time Theodred and I have before the feast."

"You have plenty of time. Eomer came in about ten minutes ago. He was worried about you and Theodred. I told him that you were both resting and suggested he do the same." Aragorn shrugged, "The celebration won't begin until sunset. There are three hours until the sun reaches the mountains."

"Oh. Thank you, Aragorn. Everything you've done for us is above the call of duty." She felt her face grow warm and cursed herself.

"You deserve to be happy, and I think Theodred makes you happy." Aragorn mused, smiling as he reached out to touch her face, "You were a beautiful wolf, you are breathtaking as a woman." Oriana gasped as the touch sent tingles down her spine. Her gasp was covered by a gentle but passionate kiss from Aragorn, who had years of practice perfecting the art of kissing. When he let her go, she looked at him dazedly, "Oh, wow. That was…amazing."

"I'd show you more, but I'll leave that to someone else." He pressed a kiss to her forehead, "There is time, Oriana. Use it as you will. When it is time for you to come, I will find you."

"Thank you, Aragorn." She whispered, letting him hold her for a moment more before vanishing. She turned and went back into the room. No sooner had she set foot over the threshold than Theodred pounced on her. He must have overheard them talking outside. As one hand went to the sash of her robe, he blazed a trail from her ear to her lips, "How much time do we have?"

"Aragorn said…three hours." She gasped, reaching for the sash and closures of his own robe as he kissed her violently. Theodred growled, his beard tickling her cheek as he moved his kisses lower. He tore her robe from her body and fell to his knees, trailing kisses along her belly. When he reached her mons, he looked up at her and locked eyes with her. She tangled her hands in his hair and held him close as he made love to her with his mouth. The power of her climax brought her to her knees with a wail, and she knocked Theodred onto his back, tearing away his constricting robe. They wrestled together for dominance, but she overpowered her mate, pinning him with her thighs around his hips and her hands on his shoulders. He lay gasping for breath, his chest heaving, "Guardians of Valinor, you are no tame creature!"

"What ever gave you that ridiculous idea?" she purred, bending down to kiss him, "You should know that wolves are not easily tamed." His eyes nearly popped out of his head as she took him deep into her body in a single brutal thrust. Growling, he flipped her onto her back and set a violent pace, "No, we aren't. Wolves…are not…tamed." Arching until she thought her spine would snap, she threw her arms around him and dragged him down for a suffocating kiss. If no one heard their cries, the walls had to be truly two feet thick. Finally, their climax crashed over them and Theodred collapsed with a howl. When the world came back to them, Theodred lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bath. The water was pleasantly warm, almost hot, and she chuckled. Theodred looked at her as he combed soaproot through her hair with his fingers, "What are you chuckling about?"

"The water should have cooled a long time ago, but it's still warm. My father put a heating spell on it."

"That was creative." Theodred mused, tipping her head back to rinse the soaproot from her hair. She smiled, "Insightful." His fingers felt so good, and she groaned, sinking into his arms. Between long, sensuous kisses, they finished bathing and Theodred carried her from the bath, setting her on the furs before the fire. Wrapping a warm blanket around them, he knelt beside her and showered her with kisses and light touches. After a time, they parted to prepare for the night. After she was dressed, Oriana brushed out her still-damp hair until it fell in curls and waves to the small of her back. Braiding it from her temples, she joined the braids into one plait that fell down her back. She picked up the circlet her father had left for her and set it firmly in place across her brow. Theodred came behind her and rested his hands lightly on her shoulders, "The sun is nearly set, are you ready?"

"Aragorn promised to get us when it was the right time. I would imagine he reached an agreement with my father, Sirus, and Gandalf to approach the King before the feast." She smiled and turned into his arms, "I can't say your father is going to take the news very well, but he is a wise man and may have suspected such things possible."

"I wouldn't doubt that." Theodred, resplendent in the colors of his father's house, held her close. A soft tap on the door was Aragorn, with Luor in tow, come to fetch them. It was time. Theoden was alone, contemplating the future of his people and himself, so now was the most opportune time to reveal the truth. Prepared to face the worst outcome, Oriana and Theodred made their way to the King's chambers. No one saw them, Aragorn had planned the timing perfectly. Well, almost no one saw them.

* * *

Frodo had decided to wander the expansive stone halls of Meduseld, which would be his home for a few days while plans were made for the next stage of their battle against Mordor. Sam was with Merry and Pippin, content to stay in the room the four of them shared as guests of King Theoden. He had only met his host once, briefly while they were still in Isengard. Aleo and Mathet had decided it best to follow Treebeard and reunite them with the cousins, and deal with the consequences of disobeying Oriana's very direct orders later. He had been glad to see Saruman defeated, and was secure in the knowledge that the traitor would no longer trouble him or his friends. Suddenly, he heard voices. He ducked into an alcove and watched as a small band of people went past. He saw Aragorn, who wore a red shirt and black vest over black trousers and his boots. Even in this time of peace, the Ranger carried a dagger on his belt. Gandalf was with him, and he saw Sirus and Amadeus, who reminded him greatly of Lord Elrond, who had hosted him and his friends so long ago in Rivendell. They had the same face and the same eyes, though Amadeus' long dark hair was sprinkled with streaks of gray that just added to his air of dignity.

But it wasn't Aragon or the trio of powerful wizards who caught Frodo's attention, it was the two strikingly beautiful and very young people they escorted. The girl was tall and slender with black hair like raven's wings and brilliant blue eyes full of wisdom. Almost like Lady Arwen, whom Frodo loved dearly with his whole heart as he loved Aragorn. Beside her walked a tall young man with broad shoulders and a mane of golden hair. His eyes were brilliant green, though they carried the shadows of pain and loss. He couldn't help but notice that the man limped slightly, his gait uneven. He must have been wounded terribly to walk that way, and Frodo's heart went out to the brave warrior who had served his King so selflessly. He couldn't remember if he had ever seen the warrior among the hundreds of soldiers he'd encountered, but Frodo couldn't shake the feeling that he somehow _knew _the couple. Why he would know them or from where, he didn't know. Curious, he padded out of hiding and trailed after them. After a while, the girl looked over her shoulder and smiled to see him, turning to her companion and whispering something to him. As the pair turned, Frodo felt rooted to the spot. Well, no _wonder _he'd recognized them! It was Oriana and Theodred! Just…human instead of wolves. Oriana held out one hand and he ran to her, hugging her tightly, "I thought I recognized you! What happened, how did you change?"

"The first time we were here, my father lifted the spell that held Theodred and I captive, giving us freedom we hadn't had until then."

"But why didn't I see you in Isengard?" he asked as she put one arm around him. She looked at Theodred, "After Helm's Deep, we were forced to stay behind to take care of Eomer, who was fevered by a poisoned wound. We only just returned and my father finished lifting the curse."

"Oh." He wrinkled his nose, "Where are you going?"

"To tell my father the truth." Theodred said, his eyes sad, "He believes me dead."

"That's terrible! Why would he think such a thing?"

"Because he doesn't know that I became a wolf to save my own life."

"Theodred, Oriana. Time is short." Aragorn came back to them. Oriana nodded, "I know. We just had some explaining to do." Aragorn arched an eyebrow and looked at Frodo, who gulped. He really hoped Aragorn wouldn't send him away, not now. The Ranger chuckled and turned, "Well, hurry up." Frodo heaved a sigh of relief and trotted after Oriana and Theodred. She was so dark, he so fair, and yet they were so perfectly matched. Black Star and Bright Star, that's what their Elvish names meant. When they reached King Theoden's chambers, Frodo watched something amazing take place. Aragorn and the wizards didn't even have to say a word, Theoden just looked from Oriana to Theodred and knew exactly what had happened. He embraced them both and wept for happiness, thanking the Valar for their mercies and gifts to an old man.

* * *

The feast was an event for celebration, and Oriana couldn't help but notice how her Clans seemed to take up every spare inch of floor-space. Most of that was under the tables. When the Fellowship put two and two together, she committed their expressions to memory for all time. Gandalf, Aragorn, and Frodo knew what she looked like as a human, but Merry, Pipin, Boromir, Gimli, Legolas, and Sam did not. Eowyn and Eomer didn't know, either, and those two had no idea that Day and Theodred were one in the same. When Theoden presented the two of them to a packed hall, the whole place fell silent. A moment later, a deafening cheer filled the hall. Many knew that Oriana and Theodred were responsible for their incredible victory at Helm's Deep by summoning and taking command of several troops of Clan Creatures from all over the Free Lands of Middle Earth. Not only had the Clans of Fangorn rallied, but Clans from Mirkwood, Rivendell and Lothlorien had come as well. Saruman had learned a very hard lesson in his defeat at Helm's Deep, Oriana had no doubt he would think twice before giving Rohan any trouble in the future. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning, Frodo and Sam continued on their road to Mordor, aided by Theoden who gave them further supplies and also by the Clans. The two from Oriana's Clans assigned to guardianship were released, having proven themselves at Helm's Deep, but went as escort nonetheless. It took three days to reach Ithilien, where their escort departed and they ran into a different set of troubles. In Ithilien, a creature named Gollum attacked them. In Ithilien, they met another Clan and the Rangers who guarded the borderland.

* * *

Etsu's ears pricked up and the gray-coated she-wolf raised her head, sniffing the air. She shook her head slowly and got up, "Well, now what's happened?"

"What's wrong, Etsu?" Gabai asked from the mouth of the cave the Ithilien Clan called home. She looked at her mate, "Some creature has befallen some manner of trouble. I can smell it in the air, there is some foul creature about in these woods."

"Oh, let Kenadi and Ishtar take care of it. They are the scouts."

"Not this time, Gabai. It's the Ringbearer." She could feel it in her bones that the one in trouble was no one who had been in Ithilien before. Some days before, a summons had come to them from the distant Clan Realm of Fangorn in Rohan. There was battle brewing and the Dark Star was heading their army, but more numbers were needed. If her Clan was not so beset upon with troubles of their own, Etsu would gladly have given this Dark Star warriors. The Clans that had fought in that battle had lost many but more had survived and the forces of distant Isengard had been soundly defeated. Etsu saw this as a sign of times to come. As for the Ringbearer, she had dreamt of him for quite some time and had known that one day he would come into her Clan Realm. Gabai nodded, "You know best."

"Keep your eyes open, Dakira saw the Rangers again this morning."

"Again? That's the sixth time in four days we've seen them so close to the den. What are they looking for?"

"Troops going to Mordor and using Ithilien as the pass-way." She bristled as she remembered how close she and the scouts had gotten yesterday to one such phalanx of soldiers. Calling Dakira and Seth to her, she took off in the direction that she suspected they would find the Ringbearer.

Sure enough, they came upon him fighting off a foul, gangly creature of some breed Etsu didn't care to identify. Dakira lunged into the fray and grabbed the creature by the back of it's skinny neck, ripping it away from the Ringbearer. Etsu quickly stood over the Hobbit, her fur bristling until it stood straight on end as she looked at the miserable wretch Dakira held flat with one paw and her jaws, "You, filthy miserable wretch. What are you doing here?"

"We was only looking!" it whimpered, "Yes, only looking!"

"Looking for _what_?"

"Our birthday present that we lost! The nasty Baggins stole it!"

"Shut up, you!" Dakira snarled. Etsu looked down at her newest charge and he opened his clenched fist just enough to let her see the ring of gold he clutched to his chest. She sighed, "Well, whether he stole it or not is not my business, but intruders and trespassers on my Realm _is _my business. Do you know what Clans do to those who trespass where they have no business?"

"Please, don't kills us!"

"Shut up!" Seth barked, startling the hobbit he guarded.

"We don't let them go away freely, if we let them go away at all. The likes of you we are not kind towards, for you cause us nothing but great trouble."

"Please, spares us!"

"I will not. Dakira, you know what to do." Etsu looked at her scout, then at the cowering hobbit between her paws. She smiled and turned, "Come, Master Hobbit. I will carry you back to our den."

"T-thank you!" he climbed quickly onto her back took gentle hold of her ruff as she took off into a lope. Seth carried his companion, and the wails of despair from the horrid creature were terrible to hear as Dakira tore him limb from limb. When they reached the den, the others had returned from patrol. Frodo Baggins literally fell off her back, exhausted. She lay beside him, "Tell me, Little One, what brings you into the Ithilien Realm? What of the battle in the west?"

"I have to go to Mordor, Clan Leader, please don't delay me."

"I have no intention of doing so. But tell me, what of this Dark Star? What manner of creature is this fighter that Clans from the Three Realms come to fight for her?"

"Oriana? She's wonderful, she's so kind. But in battle, she's vicious. She moves like lightening, that's what Aragorn and Legolas told me. I never got to see her in battle, but I can only imagine what she's like."

"I know what your friends mean." Etsu smiled, "You will rest here for a few days, for you are exhausted. When you are rested, I will let you continue your quest."

"I don't have days, Clan Leader."

"Young Hobbit, if I say you have days to rest, then you had best believe you have days." She nuzzled him the way she would a stubborn cub. He rubbed her fur distractedly, "It gets heavier the closer I get, I just want to destroy it and go home and be at peace."

"Peace will be hard bought even if you do destroy the Ring, and I believe you will. There is greatness in you, Frodo."

"How do you know my name?"

"Oriana sent word with your escorts that you were coming, and the message passed on to my scouts who brought me news."

"Ah. I'm grateful for your hospitality, Clan Leader."

"You don't have to call me Clan Leader all the time, it grows tiresome."

"What's your name, so I don't weary your ears?" Frodo grinned childishly. Etsu arched an eyebrow, "My name is Etsu, the Ithilien Clan is mine."

"Are there lions in the Ithilien Clan?"

"No, we have no lions. They were all killed off in skirmishes."

"How terrible!"

"We survive as best we can, taking what small offerings are left for us by the Rangers."

"Thank you for giving us shelter, Etsu, I don't think Sam and I shall forget you."

"My home is yours, Frodo. Be at ease here." Etsu pressed her nose behind the Hobbit's ear. He giggled, "It tickles!" She smiled and looked at Gabai, who shook his head.

* * *

An hour later, they were visited by the Rangers. Etsu went to greet Faramir, "Dakira saw you this morning, Faramir. What brings you to our den?"

"I found something very strange, where you must have put an end to the life of an orc or some such horrid creature." The youthful Ranger ruffled her ears, "I hoped you would know something of it."

"What did you find?"

"A cloak-pin fashioned as a leaf from an Elven tree."

"I must have lost it when Gollum attacked me!" Frodo hopped to his feet, hurrying over to them. Faramir showed him the unusual find, "Is this yours, then?"

"Yes! Oh, thank you, I would hate to loose it!" Frodo took it and replaced it on his cloak. Etsu smiled, "Faramir, this is Frodo Baggins, he is a guest of my clan."

"A strange meeting, Little Master." Faramir offered the hobbit one hand. Frodo took it, "You remind me of one of my traveling companions, sir. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"What sort of company were you traveling in, if I remind you of them?"

"Two men, an elf, a dwarf, three of my kinsmen, and a wizard. One of the men looks very much like you. His name is Boromir." Frodo smiled shyly. Etsu saw a strange expression flicker across Faramir's face. Hmm. Faramir nodded, "Yes, he might. Boromir is my brother. How is he?"

"He was very well the last time I saw him three days ago."

"I'll let you two speak on your own time. Don't wear him out, Faramir, he's come a long way from Rohan." Etsu warned as she left the pair. Faramir nodded, "I won't, Etsu, you have my word." Etsu shook her head and gave them the privacy needed.


End file.
